Something's Not Right Here (Danny Phantom FanFic)
by Scarlet Frost1
Summary: Cari Silver is lucky enough to befriend Dash and his other popular friends on the first day at school. Now to keep her rep she has to act like a person she is not, but that all changes when she meets Danny Phantom. He brings out a side of her no one has seen. On the other hand Cari begins to notice something is not right between Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Casper High stood before me. New school new life was my new motto. I had vowed that this year I would be popular, even though this meant I would have to act like a brainless jerk and wear makeup. The two things a loathed doing, but oh well it would all be worth it in the end. Right?

I took a deep breath and began to take a step forward when all of a sudden something hard hit me in the back of my head. "Ouch" I yelled and turned around to see what had caused my new headache, but instead I saw a kid in a red beret leap forward.

"My PDA" the kid yelled as he knocked me into the dew covered grass.

"Watch it dweeb" I growled at him as I stood up now soaking wet.

"Tucker" two other kids yelled, one was a Goth looking girl and the other was a messy haired boy. Then three more ran over, one of these three was a girl with tan skin and long brown hair the other two looked like football jocks. _'This could work to my advantage._ ' I thought as I picked up the kid's PDA, the one they had called Tucker, and threw it in the other direction. He scrambled to get up and get it but I tripped him so he fell right back down. I felt really bad about doing this but the three popular kids seemed to be enjoying the little show I was putting on.

I couldn't say the same for the other two. The boy glared at me, his icy eyes made me feel guilty, but I smirked at him trying to make it seem like I was enjoying what I was doing. Eventually I let Tucker run after his PDA. While the other two ran after him the blonde haired jock came up and put his hand on my shoulder, "Hey newbie you're pretty cool, you should hang with us." He motioned to the other two behind him, "I'm Dash and that's Paulina and Kwan. So who are you?"

"Oh, umm I'm Cari Silver" I answered nervously.

"You'll fit in just fine. You're almost as pretty as me" Paulina said. She had an accent that I couldn't quite identify, but I smiled like a goof. "Well I guess we should show you in" she continued. I nodded at this so they walked into the school with me walking awkwardly behind them. As we walked they told me a little about the school and how I would be high in the social status since I was with them. This lightened my spirits, even though I already didn't like these people. They made me feel dirty, but at least now I wouldn't be bullied by them.

Finally after the bell had rung they took me to see a teacher. They had mentioned that his name was Mr. Lancer. He smiled when he saw me, "So you are our new student, and look you already get along with our star quarterback, you are going to get to big places here at the rate you are going." I smiled kind of shyly. "Why don't you go in and introduce yourself to everyone" I nodded and walked into the room.

"Hello," I said making a dramatic hand gesture hoping it would make me look confident, "I'm Cari Silver. I just moved here about a week ago and so now you are all stuck with me" I smiled and hoped that I had sounded brave. When I scanned the class to see if they were giving me odd looks I saw the three kids from this morning. All three of them didn't seem to be too pleased with the idea that they would be in the same class as me.

"Well I'm sure everyone is happy to meet you" Mr. Lancer said as he put his hand together, "There is an empty seat behind Ms. Sam Manson" he pointed at an empty seat behind Goth Girl. I smiled at him hoping it looked real, I then slowly and nervously walked to the back of the class not making eye contact with anyone.

Class went pretty well as long as you don't count the dirty looks I got from Goth Girl. Well that was until Mr. Lancer assigned my locker.

"Fenton" he yelled and the boy with the blue eyes from earlier looked up surprised, "You have an empty locker next to you right?"

"Uh-uh, yes I think I do" he said stumbling over his own words.

"Well can you show Ms. Silver to it, it is the only open one we have right now"

"But!" He yelled "I mean, there has to be another one somewhere."

"Fenton" Mr. Lancer said warningly.

The kid sighed. Sam and Tucker both gave him a sorry look, "Come on Cari," he said with a hint of bitterness to his voice, "follow me." I stood up and looked at Dash and Paulina for help, I had no desire to be alone with him after this morning.

Dash raised his hand, "I could help her to her locker. I know where Fenton's is." I smiled at him, popularity definitely has its perks.

"Sorry Mr. Baxter but don't you have practice soon, we don't want you to fall behind on the team" Mr. Lancer said. Dash sat back down and gave me an 'I'm sorry I tried look'. I shrugged my shoulders, at least he tried. So I followed Fenton outside.

I then made the mistake of trying to start conversation, "So uhh what's your name?"

He didn't look at me "Danny Fenton."

"Oh . . . a . . . that's cool. How long have you been going here?"

He stopped, turned around, and glared at me, "Look I don't know why you are even trying to talk to me. So let's just get this straight I don't like you and you shouldn't even pretend to like. That's how it works here okay. Or did Dash not tell you that?"

"I uhh . . ." I had no idea what to say, I guess this was the downside of popularity the guilt.

"That's what I thought." He muttered bitterly then turned around and we continued our walk in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DANNY'S POV

It's not that I hate her but someone brand new to a school shouldn't act like that. Especially towards my friends. Although she didn't seem like the bullying type. Her expression was kind and she didn't look full of herself like Dash or Star. She kind of looked like a very pretty geek.

Finally after what seemed like years of awkward silence we reached her locker. "Here you go. All of your books should be in there. I'm going-" I was about to say to my next class but I was interrupted by me ghost sense.

Cari looked at me "Are you okay?"

"Oh ya I'm fine. I just have to..." I looked around for an excuse. "I have to... go meet Tucker in the janitor's closet. Ya I almost forgot".

"Why would you..!" I left before she could finish. I ran into the closet and whispered "Going ghost"

CARI'S POV

Well he couldn't have been weirder now I guessed that was why Dash always picks on him. He's just like I was an easy target. I opened my locker to pull out my new books when something flew through Danny's locker. When I looked again it was a kid. But not like a normal kid he had Snow White hair and he was in a form fitting suit with a cool looking D in the middle of the chest.

"Ohmygoshareyouokay!?" I said really loud. But the next thing I knew another person had flew through the locker on my other side. This person looked like a 70 year old lunch lady, only she was green! AND FLOATING!

"G-GHOST!" I screamed.

Tucker, Sam and Paulina all ran out of the class room just in time the other kid float up into the air and shoot green lights out of his hands. I ran over to Paulina "Don't worry Cari it's just the ghost boy _" 'Wait'_ I thought _'was this a normal thing and did she really say ghost boy? Are they both ghosts?'_ This was just crazy.

"Hi ghost boy!" Paulina yelled over at the boy who was in mid combat.

The Ghost Boy looked over at her and yelled "It's Danny Phantom. Not Ghost Boy!" When he turned back around he was greeted by a very thick steak to the face.

"WHO CHANGED THE MENU AGAIN!" the lunch lady yelled.

It was then that Sam took charge "Everyone out"

Everyone ran towards the doors with Mr. Lancer running behind them yelling "Lord of the Flies"

I, on the other hand, was in too much shock to move. Did this really mean that ghosts are real, and this seemed to be a normal thing?

Danny Phantom flew backwards and then through a wall. When he flew back through he began to yell orders at Tucker and Sam, it seemed like they were pretty close. "Sam and Tucker take Car- er I mean that other girl and get behind me. Make sure you cover your ears!"

Sam grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me behind Danny Phantom. She had a sour look on her face. But I couldn't blame her. I had been a real jerk earlier. I covered my ears just in time to feel the floor shake. Parts of the roof fell and the ghost lunch lady was throw into a wall.

Danny took out a thermos like thing and the ghost was sucked into it. What do you know a ghost that fights other ghosts. Before I could see anything else Sam and Tucker dragged me into the janitor's closet Danny had gone in and close the door leaving me in the dark.

"Err Danny you still in here?" I asked but no one answered. He must have escaped when everyone else had been running out of the school. I tied to open the door but it had been locked from the outside. So I began to pound on it.

After what seemed like forever Dash opened the door. "Who put you in here?" he asked

"Sam and Tucker" I said angrily and then crossed my arms.

"Well those nerds are gonna get it!" he pounded his fist against his hand "Hey Fenterd where're your dorky friends'

I didn't bother to see the rest. I walked out and back to my locker which now had some dents in it. How on earth will I ever get used to ghosts attacking Amity Park.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **DANNY'S POV**

After the lunch lady was secured in the Fenton Thermos I turned around and saw that Sam and Tucker were dragging Cari into the closet I had previously been in. It was then that I suddenly began to feel light headed, my ghostly wail had really taken a lot out of me.

"Danny go ahead and change before anyone comes back." Tucker encouraged when he came to my side.

I nodded and two rings ran along my body turning me back into my normal dark haired self. "But did you really have to put her in the closet?"

Sam grinned "We had to get our revenge somehow."

"Ya but when Dash finds out he is gonna come after me." I said as I steadied myself against a locker still feeling a little dizzy "I guess I had better get to class before Dash finds me."

"Sorry to break it to you dude, but you have about 10 seconds." Tucker said while looking over his shoulder.

"Hey Fenterd! Where're your dorky friends!" Dash yelled.

"Well looks like he is looking for all of us this time." I said with a small laugh.

"Run?" Sam asked.

"Run." I agreed. The three of us then took off through the hallways with Dash on our heels.

 **CARI'S POV**

The rest of the day was completely normal other than Paulina talking about "the Ghost Boy" every time she got the chance, but I didn't really mind I was happy to be part of the popular crowd. I didn't have to worry about being bullied anymore I was safe.

While I was walking out of Casper High Paulina stopped me, "Hey Cari I'm having a huge party at my house Friday night. Everyone who is anyone is coming, so I wanted to make sure you can come. It is going to be a lot of fun."

I couldn't believe my ears. I hadn't been invited to a party since 5th grade, "Ya that would be awesome. What time?"

"7:30, but you can come at 7" Paulina said happily.

"Cool can't wait" I said as I ran off to grab my bike. Friday was two days from today. So I had to be sure I didn't screw anything up in those two days. I beamed as I put my helmet over my long red hair. I was so happy, I hadn't realized just how easy this could be. I was so excited I had completely forgotten about Amity Park's ghost problem. Well that was until I fell off my bike. When I looked up to see what had caused my fall I saw a vivid green dog. Not just any dog, a monster sized dog running down the road. Following this ghost dog was none other than Danny Phantom

"Cujo!" he yelled as he flew through the air while shooting the green laser stuff from his hands at someone behind him. When I looked to see what that was I saw a person in a red suit on a hover board holding a cannon like thing on her shoulder. She was yelling, "Get back here Ghost Boy!" and they continued to do this until the dog shrunk dramatically and leaped towards the person on the hover board.

I tried to get up so that I could get out of the way in case this got ugly. Especially since they were right above me, so if one of them wasn't careful I could end up taking a blow. I used a low window ledge to help me stand up but when I tried to take a step forward to get my bike, hot pain shot through my foot. I fell into one knee. How did I break it? I must have sat on it when I fell off. _'This isn't good.'_ I thought as I looked up at the fight between the person in the red and the angry but now smaller dog, who just so happened to be growing again.

This was in no way good. Where had Danny Phantom gone if he doesn't get that dog then that person is going to . . . All of my thoughts were shattered when the person dropped their cannon. It fell in my direction at a surprising rate. I put my arms over my head. When it hit, it hit me square in the back. I fell foreword and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

CARI'S POV

"Hey! HELLO!" someone yelled. I could feel hands gripping my shoulders, but I couldn't tell whose they were. Slowly the hands loosened their grip, "Please be okay." I heard the same voice whisper gloomily. The voice sounded familiar.

It took a lot of effort to open my eyes and lift my head up off of the sidewalk. "Wha-what, where?" I managed to stutter while a blur of shapes moved throughout my vision.

Someone was kneeling by to my shoulder. I couldn't pick my head up high enough to see who it was. "What happened to me? All I remember is a huge cannon falling from the sky." I asked the mystery person.

"Hey Phantom is she okay?" A new voice questioned.

"Ya. At least I think so, no thanks to you" I realized it was Danny Phantom, the ghost boy who was kneeling next to me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a red blur kneel down on my other side. "Hey kid" she said "can you move your legs?" I tried to bend my knee but it hurt a lot. "This isn't good." she stated in a worried tone.

"What do you mean? What happened to me?"

"Well this idiot," Danny pointed at the girl who I realized still had her hood up so that no one could see her face, "dropped her ghost ray and it hit your spine really hard. You've been out for 20 minutes."

"Oh." I gasped now really worried, "I need to get home my parents must be livid." I pushed myself into a sitting position gritting my teeth against the pain.

"Hey, just stay there. You took a really hard blow. But, I was wondering why you didn't move? I watched you look up at it, but you didn't run." The masked girl asked.

That was when I remembered everything, "When the ghost dog knocked me off my bike I broke my ankle." I said just before I looked down at my leg.

"She needs to get to a hospital." Danny said while looking at the girl who still had her hood up.

"Ya you're right I'll take her." she said. She then promptly jumped up and a hover board built itself under her feet.

"No I will. I think you've done enough damage to her today" Danny said bitterly. He then gently picked me up bridal style and flew away before the she could protest. I have to admit I felt a lot safer with Danny. I could see why everyone at school loved him. Paulina would be sooooo jealous when she found out. Sadly I wasn't able to enjoy the feeling of flying for very long because as soon as a cold gust of wind hit us I blacked out all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **DANNY'S POV**

 _'_ _How was this girl the same girl from this morning? She doesn't seem like she could hurt anyone.'_

As I continued to fly at full speed I realized that I had no idea where her house was. I would have done a huge face palm if I hadn't been holding her. How could I have been so stupid? And now that she was unconscious how would I know. She needed help, and she needed it fast.

I kept looking left and right for some sort of sign. Maybe her family had their name on a rock or something in their front yard. Don't most normal families do that? It was then that I saw it, a house with a "For Sale" sign with a sold sticker on top of it and a neon sign that said "Silver's Jumpsuits" in the middle of the front lawn.

Well that was a sign if I ever saw one. I quietly landed in the drive way. I considered changing back into Danny Fenton but I didn't want to risk her waking up and seeing a whole different person carrying her. Especially one she wasn't on the best terms with.

I shifted her weight so that I could ring the doorbell without dropping her. Two young looking people answered I assumed that they were her parents. Her mother had light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was also on the short side. Her dad on the other hand, had messy black hair and he was really tall but, he didn't seem intimidating. When they saw Cari in my arms they looked pretty scared.

"What happened to her and who are you?" her father said as if he were trying to remain calm, but I could hear the slight panic in his shaking voice. I realized they were both wearing jumpsuits like my parents only theirs were a lot cooler.

"I'm Danny Phantom, and she had a little accident. She fell off her bike and broke her ankle and then a...err..." What was I supposed to say? A ghost hunter chasing me dropped a huge ghost ray on your daughter's back, "a couple of bricks fell off a nearby building and hit her in the back. I was there when it happened so I tried to get her to you as soon as I could."

"Well is she okay?" her mother asked quietly he eyes watched Cari closely.

"Well she passed out on the way here and she said everything hurt. She can move her legs but she said it is a little difficult. I think she should be taken to a hospital, but I wanted to bring her to you first."

"Yes. I'll go and call an ambulance. Would you take her to her room? It is upstairs and the second door to the left." her father said as he lead me into their home. They were taking this way better than I thought they would.

"Okay. I'd be glad to." Once they were in the kitchen and dialing 911 I fazed through the ceiling and into her room, but nothing could've prepared me for what I saw once I laid her down on her bed.

Her room was covered in Doctor Who, Supernatural, Lord of the Rings, Avengers, and every other fandom you could imagine posters. You couldn't even see the original color of her walls. I couldn't believe it she was a complete geek. She had two books shelves packed to breaking point with every book you could ever want. I looked into her closet and next to the frilly dresses and pretty shirts there was a huge stash of Fandom shirts.

Cari began to stir and then sat up. I quickly closed the closet door before she could see that I had been snooping. I flew over to her. "How do you feel?" I asked.

"Better" she said as she breathed out heavily. "Am I in my bedroom?"

"Uh ya I flew you here. An ambulance is on the way."

"How did you know this was my house?" she asked me with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well with the sign in the front yard it was kinda hard to miss". I laughed a little, but she looked completely embarrassed and rather angry.

"Did they really put it up? They told me they wouldn't! URGH!" She said angrily. It seemed as if she had completely forgotten about her injuries.

I laughed "You think you have it bad you should see my house"

"Wait. You have a house?" She sure had a lot of questions. I guess she isn't as bad as I thought. She just needed to be separated from Dash and Paulina. I'm sure she and Tucker would get along well.

"Well even ghosts have to stay somewhere, don't we?" I smiled.

"Well I didn't know ghosts existed until today"

"Ya Amity Park kind of has a ghost problem." I said sitting down on the floor.

"Well you seem to be the only one trying to stop the problem." she tried to move around so that she was facing me but she stopped when her ankle hit the bed at a weird angle.

"No, well kind of. There is my par- I mean the Fenton's but they kind of want to destroy me." I laughed quietly and scratched the back of my head.

"Why would they want to destroy you if you are the one saving Amity Park?"

For some reason at this point I didn't really mind her asking me questions, "Let's just say there are a few things that have happened that I'm not proud of"

There was an awkward silence after that. It was only broken when the ambulance came down the road. "I had better go" I said standing up. I turned around ready to exit through the roof

"Hey Danny," she said quietly. I turned around, "thanks for everything." I smiled brightly at her then took off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _*3 days later*_  
 **CARI'S POV**

Well today was the first day since the accident that I felt completely better, not counting the boot on my leg for my broken ankle. As soon as Paulina heard about what happened she postponed her party until I was better. I still can't believe she went through all of that trouble for me. Although, to pay her back I had to tell her everything about the 'Ghost Boy'.

I hadn't actually seen any ghosts since Danny, but I was completely okay with that. I was also having an awesome time with Dash, Paulina, Star, and Kwan. All I had to do was occasionally trip a kid in the hallway, but that was the hard part. I tried to be rude as little as possible and tried as much as I could to steer clear of Sam, Tucker, and Danny. They seemed like the revenge seeking type. (I figured that out after Sam and Tucker shoved me in that closet)

I can only accomplish being rude when I'm around anyone popular. When I'm alone I'm my normal geeky self, only a little less geeky than I was at my old school. I've had my moments over not having anyone to talk to about anything that really mattered. Gossip still didn't appeal to me in the slightest. So once one of them would start I would just nod my head and add comments when it seemed appropriate. I honestly couldn't care less is Sue wore the same pair of pants twice in two weeks.

Over all I was enjoying myself.

This morning started off the same way the past few had. Dash was waiting at my locker so that he could carry my books. I kept telling him he didn't need to since I was allowed to carry a bag. He just kept insisting that trying to walk with crutches was hard enough without having ten pounds of books on my back.

We walked to class with him chatting about the perfect touch down he had managed at last night's game. I, of course, just smiled, nodded, and pretended to care.

Sam or as everyone else called her 'Goth Girl' still gave me dirty looks every time she saw me. Danny, on the other hand, kept giving me concerned, almost sorry glances. Although I couldn't understand why. So in the end I tried even harder to avoid them

 **DANNY'S POV**

I still hadn't told Sam and Tucker about Cari. I figured the information would make Sam even more resentful and it would just confuse Tucker. I wish I could tell someone the fact that she was a complete geek. This was killing me.

After running everything through my head about a hundred times I figured she had had a hard time at her last school and she was only hanging out with the popular kids so the same thing didn't happen again. This theory was back up with how I've seen her react to Paulina's gossip and Dash's bragging. She didn't belong with them at all.

The biggest problem was the fact that I couldn't talk to her about any of it without reveling my secret. She was, from my past three days of data collecting, actually pretty smart. Just look at me treating her like a science experiment, but I don't know what else to do.

"Danny?" Sam asked knocking my confusion of thoughts out of my brain, "You still with us? I know you want to be an astronaut and all but save the stars for later."

"Ya Danny you've been a little off" Tucker added sounding concerned.

"I'm fine guys. Just a little tired" I answered.

 _'_ _Maybe I could talk to Tucker about her tonight.'_

"How, the ghost rate has gone down to almost nothing over the past three days" Tucker added as we turned a corner.

 _'_ _Maybe I should just go talk to her.'_

"Ya, maybe you should just go to bed early or something." Sam suggested

 _'_ _Why did I even care?'_

"Ya I guess I'll do that. Is it okay if I go now?" I asked. They both nodded. I checked to see if anyone was around. When I didn't see anyone I said my catchphrase "I'm going ghost" and then flew off.

Maybe I care because little to no people have gotten seriously injured while I was dealing with a ghost. If I hadn't tried to leave the fight she might be fine. Or even though I had left her spine could've broken. I guess in the end I blame myself for what happened to her.

I made up my mind. I flew past my house and down the street trying to remember how I had gotten to Cari's house. I didn't know what I was going to say or do once I got there but I had about five minutes to figure it out.


	7. Chapter 7

**CARI'S POV**

Once I was home my parents ran towards me. "Cari," my father yelled enthusiastically, "we need you to do some serious advertising tonight!" I leaned my crutches against the wall by the door. I didn't really need them unless I was walking a lot. Plus they annoyed me to no end.

"Your father and I came up with some amazing ideas for a whole new line of jumpsuits." My mother said as she escorted me to my room. "So we need you to go out wearing the suit your father and I designed especially for you. We want everyone to see it." Before I could even get a word in she shut my bedroom door and left me standing there completely disoriented.

As soon as I regained my sense of direction I turned to see a red, black, and silver jumpsuit laid out on my bed. I had to admit my parents had outdone themselves. This suit had silver gloves and an amazing black and scarlet flame pattern on the legs and arms. The boots were silver and had an extremely complicated design running up the sides them. I picked it up and was about to put it on when I heard a knock. I walked over to my door and opened it but no one was there. So of course when I heard the knock again I prepared myself for the beginning of a horror movie scene. I went rigid and stood completely still.

"Hey!" someone called, "Just let me in." Wait I knew that voice. It sounded like that Danny Fenton kid from school. I turned to see someone floating outside my window. Danny Phantom waved at me and smiled. I let out a little laugh and ran over towards the window to open it for him. He then clambered through onto my bedroom floor.

"What are you doing here?" I asked a little confused.

"I...err... don't really know." Danny said awkwardly. He looked at me with the same worried/sorry expression Danny Fenton did. I guess they have two things in common.

"Well that explains everything" I answered sarcastically.

"I guess I just feel bad about the other day" he said sadly.

"What is there to feel bad about? You're the reason I'm okay. Without you I could've been in way worse shape."

"I know that but...well, I just feel responsible. You could've been seriously injured."

I sat down on my bed and faced him, "Well I'm fine all I have is a fractured ankle. Which will be fine in a few weeks."

"Speaking of that," he said taking a quick look around the room, "where are your crutches?"

"They're downstairs I don't really need them with this boot on. How did you know I had crutches anyway?"

"I-I just assumed" he stuttered. I gave him a 'sure you did' look. He sighed, "I've seen you a few times and you've had them every time."

"Well someone's a creeper!" I laughed.

"Hey!" he said getting defensive. Then he began to laugh.

It was then that I had a brilliant idea "Hey Danny my parents wanted me to do some advertising, and I think by having the infamous 'Ghost Boy' helping me the word would spread. Well, it would spread as far as anyone who is crazy enough to buy these."

"I think that is a great idea." Danny said his face lighting up. I guess he was happy he had a way to help fix whatever he was sorry for.

"The only problem is," I said thinking hard, "how can I wear my jumpsuit and this stupid boot at the same time?"

"Your right." Danny said, "Maybe you could take it off and use your crutches?"

"You don't know much about injuries do you?" I laughed.

"Well with being a ghost and all" he said while scratching the back of his head. "How about you don't wear it and we can just do some sign spinning."

"You know, that is actually a really good idea. Let's do it." His face brightened even more.

"Let's go then." Danny said as he fazed through the wall. I made my way down the stairs grabbed two signs that said 'Silver's jumpsuits are the only jumpsuits for you!' and my crutches.

Danny was waiting for me outside. He laughed when he saw the signs. "I know my parents are no good with advertisement. Now you know why they send me. Oh, can you carry them until we find a place to show off our spinning skills."

"Sure." he answered grabbing them from under my arm. I replaced them with my crutches and we headed off.

We ended up in the park next to a bench where only a few people could see us. Which was a lot better. I really didn't want a lot of people to see me. It turned out that Danny is actually pretty good at sign spinning. As for me I'm not so good. The first time I dropped it Danny laughed at me, so I threw it at his head. He didn't laugh after that.

Everything went swimmingly until Sam and Tucker showed up. "Danny!" Sam yelled she seemed surprised but slightly annoyed. I guess she didn't see me. "We thought you went home. Why are you out here?"

"Was there a ghost or something?" Tucker asked. They both began to walk towards us but stopped when they saw me.

"What are you doing with her?" Sam asked.

I frowned at her. She returned it with a glare. "Uh Sam, Tucker can I talk to you, alone." Danny said. They gave him a weird look but nodded and followed him to where I couldn't hear them.

I continued my crappy sign flipping and tried not to think about those three. But of course it was hard to avoid. I had a sure feeling that they were talking about me.

I wondered how Tucker and Sam seemed to know a lot about Danny. I know Danny had mentioned having a home, but Sam made it sound like he was supposed to be in his bedroom studying, and I honestly did not think that was possible.

I was so zoned out that I didn't notice anyone around me. That was until I heard Paulina's voice. I saw Dash, Kwan, Star, and Paulina watching me. I was completely embarrassed.

Paulina came closer she was smirking, and that was never a good sign with her. "Hey Cari, you having fun there." she said in a mocking tone.

I could hear Star talking in a loud whisper, "Wow I can't believe she has to have a job, and spinning signs so lame."

My heart began to sink, no this couldn't be happening. They were all laughing at me. Paulina took my sign and threw it over Dash, "Look at this." she laughed. They just about lost their heads laughing so hard. I felt tears coming to my eyes.

Dash then threw it back at me. It hit me so hard in the stomach I almost fell over. "See ya looser!" they all said as they walked away laughing.

I sank to the ground on my knees. I was seriously on the verge of crying. What was I going to do now? I had made everyone hate me and now I would be the laughing stock of the school. I had really screwed up, and I didn't know how to fix it.


	8. Chapter 8

**DANNY'S POV**

I dragged Sam and Tucker away from Cari. They both looked pretty confused. I looked back at Cari she had begun sign spinning again.

"Okay there are a few things I haven't told you guys."

"Oh really?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Come on let's give him a chance." Tucker said. Sam folded her arms and waited for me to explain.

"Well you guys know how she has a broken ankle and all?" they both nodded as I continued, "Well it was kind of my fault." they both stared at me even more confused than before, "Cujo got out of the ghost zone and I was trying to get him back, but Valerie saw me and so I was a three way chase. I tried to end it by disappearing, but she dropped her ghost ray and it hit Cari in the back. She is lucky she isn't paralyzed."

"So how is this your fault?" Tucker asked

"Well if I hadn't tried to ditch the fight she wouldn't have gotten hurt." I answered.

"Well that still doesn't mean you should hang around with a jerk like her."

"That's the thing she isn't a jerk." I said hoping they would understand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam questioned angrily.

"She is a complete and total geek and as far as I can tell when she isn't around Dash and Paulina she is super nice and funny."

"So you are saying she is only being a jerk to get in with the populars." Tucker said, he was getting the idea.

"Yes, I also think she was bullied worse than any of us at her other school, and I guess she didn't want to same thing to happen again."

"I guess that all makes sense, but I still don't like her." Sam said. I guess I had been hoping she would be okay with Cari, but that is Sam for you.

"I'm sorry for not telling you guys." I said.

"It's okay maybe she will come to get senses." Tucker said Sam just nodded.

"I guess I should get back to her." I said. They nodded in agreement Sam still didn't seem to thrilled, but there wasn't much I could do about it. "See you later" I yelled as I flew back towards Cari. I knew something was wrong the moment I saw her sitting in the grass so I flew over and landed at her side.

 **CARI'S POV**

I had my hands over my face hiding the tears that I realized I couldn't hold back. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, what happened are you okay?" Danny asked.

I wiped my face and hoped I didn't look terrible, I rarely ever cried. "I really screwed up Danny." He stuck out his hand and helped me up.

"What happened?" asked again.

"I've made a ton of bad choices since I moved here. I was mean and hung out with the wrong people. And now those people know I'm a total looser." I said trying to stop crying. "Danny, what am I going to do?" I said looking into his vivid green eyes. It was then that it hit me I was dumping all of my troubles on a ghost that probably didn't care.

"You know I'm sure if you apologized to the right people they would accept you for who you really are." This surprised me, I guess he really did care.

"Are you sure that would work. And I don't even know who to talk to. I really screwed up didn't I?"

"Well I'm not gonna lie, you did screw up. I do know a few kids you could start with." Danny said his expression lightening.

"Who?" I asked half-heartedly.

"Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Danny Fenton." he said. He sounded very sure of himself.

"But they hate me, well at least Tucker and Sam do." I said sadly.

"Give them a chance. Why don't you think about it tonight." he said with a smile.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." I said as we began to walk towards me house. "Thanks Danny." I said smiling at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**CARI'S POV**

Well let's just say I was beyond nervous the next day. I really wanted to talk to Danny, Sam, and Tucker but wasn't sure how to. Plus I would have to deal with all of the teasing I would receive from everyone else. So in the end I had a day of fun already planned out. (Note the sarcasm).

My heart was pounding as I got off the bus. I could hear people laughing quietly when they saw me. I just kept my head down, didn't make eye contact with anyone, and pretended that I couldn't hear them.

No one gave me a sympathetic look. I know it's my fault too. I had scared everyone away and now I was powerless, and that was good news for them. Not to mention the fact that my crutches and boot made it very hard for me to get away from all of this.

Once I had made it into the building I hurried to my locker and got my books. I got to class super early so I laid my head down on my desk and covered my face. No I was not crying. I rarely ever do. I just started to think. I was debating on whether or not I should talk to Danny. I was so nervous at the thought I felt like I had to throw up. This wasn't like me at all. I wish Danny Phantom went to school. That would make everything easier.

I almost fell out if my seat when someone said my name. I jumped up and looked around to see who had said it. "Over here." I heard the voice say. I knew that voice it was Danny. I was so relieved. Maybe he could help me. But who I saw wasn't who I was looking for. Danny Fenton was standing in the door way. It seemed like he was alone unless Tucker and Sam were in the hall. He didn't look nervous but I'm sure I looked like I was ready to run away at any given moment.

"Hey I'm just here to talk." he said as he came over to the desk next to me.

I didn't know what to say "Danny Phantom said I should talk to you." I said slowly. Wow I'm such an idiot did I really say that.

"Ya I know." he said. "I know you're a good kid who made some bad decisions but it's really not too late. You could hang with us." wow he sounded so much like other Danny. And you know now that I look at him, they look a lot alike.

I stood there silent. I didn't know what to say. I'm pretty useless when it comes to conversations. So I said the first thing that came to mind, "You guys would be okay with that even though I've done some pretty low and crappy things to you and your friends."

"Like I said, you are just a good girl who made a few mistakes." I smiled at him.

"I guess I could give it a try." he seemed happy but his smile fell as soon as it had come. "I have to go!" he yelled as he ran out of the room at full speed.

That made feel just peachy.

Soon everyone began to show up for class. I watched for Danny as Tucker and Sam came in but he never did. Mr. Lancer came in and class started as normal. No one seemed to notice that he was gone. Tucker and Sam didn't even seem worried. Now that I thought about it he seemed to miss a lot of class. He would leave and not come back. He would show up late, or he wouldn't show up at all.

While I was drowning in my thoughts the class began to look around. I realized there was banging and screams coming from the hall. Everyone was still in control until a ghost came flying through the wall.

He had flaming green hair and he seemed to be wearing a huge suit of armor. He was also carrying a huge gun, which he was firing at random.

Everyone began to panic. They began to run out of the room. I was ready to until Danny Phantom came through the same wall. Now I knew everything would be okay. He gave me a quick wave then faced the other ghost.

"Here Danny!" Tucker yelled. I hadn't realized those two were still in here. Tucker pulled out his PDA and began to punch something in. Soon after a beeping noise came from the ghosts arm. He looked at it and his expression went blank.

"No again!" he said angrily. Next thing I knew he zoomed up through the roof and off in the direction of Amity Park's zoo.

Danny landed next to Tucker, "Thanks man." he said as he patted him on the shoulder. I guess they really did know each other.

Suddenly words came out of my mouth that I didn't want to say, "Do you know where other Danny is?" all three of them stared at me wide eyed. Then they all began to talk at once. All I could hear was, bathroom, sick, and then meeting in the janitor's closet. They all smiled innocently. "Uhhh... okay." I said not completely sure what to think. "I guess I'll catch up with him later." they nodded.

I headed out of the room. My crutches seemed like gun shots since they were so quiet there was definitely something going on there, but what was it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **CARI'S POV**

The next few weeks flew by. Having real friends defiantly made things easier. I had even managed to repair a few other, uh, misunderstandings. Plus my ankle was completely healed. It had taken Sam a while to warm up to me. I couldn't blame her for that but now we were almost inseparable. She was also the cause of my obsession with black cloths. Which to my surprise suited me pretty well.

Even though I had gotten to know all three of them pretty well, Danny always disappeared at random times. The weirder part was that the three of them would pretend that nothing had ever happened or they would make up really lame/fake excuses. I just wished I could figure all of it out. I felt like the answer was right in front of me.

Danny Phantom had come to see me a few times. Usually we just hung out in my room. Although I had asked him at least a dozen times he always said he couldn't show me his house. I tried not to push the matter too far.

Eventually, Danny Fenton (god that is confusing) invited me to his house. I took a lot of coordination since you know I was so busy all the time. You know with my mass amount of friends and all of the parties I was being invited too. It's not that he didn't invite me, it was really just that my parents always made other plans so I always ended up having to do something with them when he had invited me. He had told me there was no way I could miss his house. But of course with my sense of direction I got lost.

"Awe no I'm gonna be so late." I moaned to myself. "I should've just asked him to pick me up or something." I pulled out my phone. Hey cool cell reception. Today wasn't a total bust after all. I found Danny's number and called him.

"Hey Cari." Danny said as he picked up "You get lost?" He sounded kind of like he was yelling. But he didn't sound angry.

"Uhhh ya I kinda did." I said sheepishly.

"Hey!" Danny yelled and I could hear crashes in the background. "Same as ever." he laughed "I'll come get you. Where did you end up?"

I looked around for a street sign. "I'm... a ... on White Oak Drive." I paused for a second then asked, "What are you, Tucker, and Sam doing?"

"Oh nothing just-" BANG, "having fun, but you're not too far so I'll see you soon." he hung up right after that.

I sat down on the edge of the sidewalk. That was a little weird. I really wish I knew what was going on with him. I figured Sam and Tucker knew what was going on, even though they denied it. What could be so bad that they could tell me anything?

All of a sudden the sky turned a green black color. Then a toaster fell down next to me. I stared at it. _'Okay'_ I thought _'I was almost attacked by a flying toaster. This isn't weird at all'_

"Ha ha Phantom," a voice yelled above me, "you will never stop me once I have these extension cords tie you up."

I looked up. A ghost with long white hair, red eyes, and a lab coat hovered above me, only 10 feet away from Danny. That kinda looked like Technus. Danny told me about him once. He always yells out his plans.

"Come on Technus your dropping toasters on the pedestrians!" Danny said he sounded pretty annoyed. "I have things to do."

"Well you won't be doing anything in a-" he was cut off by Danny hitting him with a ghost ray. He began to fall towards the ground. I jumped up and pulled a thermos Danny had given to me last time I saw him. Apparently it could capture ghosts. I finally got to try it out.

I ran over to Technus and opened it. As soon as he was sucked inside of it, I closed it. I have to admit I was pretty proud of myself.

"Hey Cari." Danny said as he landed next to me, "I see the thermos I gave you ended up being pretty useful."

"Maybe I should go ghost hunting with you more often" I joked as I elbowed him in the rib cage.

"Well are we going to go or not?" he asked.

"Go? Go where?" I asked confused.

"To my- I mean Danny's house."

"Oh okay." I said still a little confused. This was by far the weirdest thing.

I knew that both Dannys knew each other but this was just odd. Why did they both seem to end up in situations like this? But now that I was thinking about it, they both looked a lot alike, like freakishly alike. Maybe Danny had had a twin brother that died, but then why would they both be named Danny. Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton. Wait Phantom Fenton. That is way too similar. Maybe I was just reading too far into things. Maybe I would find out something when I was at Danny's house.

Once I came back to reality I realized Danny was gone. What I realized next was a little scary though. I huge house stood in front of me. But the neon sign was even bigger. "And I thought mine was bad." I said as I walked up to his door.

I could just feel that everything was going to get even more interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **CARI'S POV**

Danny's front door was opened by who I was assuming were his parents. "So you are the amazing Cari Silver we have heard so much about!" Mr. Fenton said excitedly.

"We both love your parents' jumpsuits. They are the only ones we ever trust to buy." Mrs. Fenton said a bright smile on her face.

"Uh thanks." I said with a nervous smile.

"Mom! Dad!" Danny said impatiently as he pushed past them, "Leave her be!"

"Hey Danny. You were right I couldn't miss your house. Well that would've been if I hadn't gotten LOST!"

"Err ya sorry about that, but you got here okay."

"Danny! Are you two coming up here?" Tucker yelled from somewhere in the house.

"Oh ya lets go." Danny grabbed my wrist and he led me up the stairs.

"So why do your parents wear those jumpsuits?" I asked as we walked into his room.

"Well you know how they hunt ghosts and stuff. I guess they think it's cool." Danny answered.

"Well it's not" I said laughing. I sat down on the floor next to Sam.

We spent a good time laughing and talking and just having a good time and then I thought it was about time for me to ask a few questions.

"Hey Danny." I said

"Ya?"

"How come I've never seen you helping out Danny Phantom? I mean I always see Tucker and Sam and sometimes I help, but I would think you would be a good help to him you know with the ghost hunting parents and all."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. The silence was pounding in my ears. This was way too awkward and way to weird. And now some very strange ideas were coming into my head.

"Uh he just always shows up when I'm not available." Danny said slowly and very unconvincingly. I decided not to press the matter, because it was obviously not going to go very far.

"Ok then. So will I ever get to see the lab filled with all of these amazing Fenton tools I've heard so much about?" I said humorously.

"Ya Danny," Sam said standing up, "we should show her."

"Fine but don't touch anything." Danny said.

Tucker leaned over to me and said "Just touch any tool you like it won't do anything productive." I laughed as we headed down the stairs.

"Whoa" I said as we entered that lab.

"It looks impressive but nothing really works." Danny said.

I picked up a boomerang that was lying on a lab table. "What's this?"

"Oh that's the BOOmerang. It tracks down ghosts." Tucker answered emphasizing the boo part.

"Cool." I said as I threw it. It spun around and flew past me to hit Danny in the head.

"Haha" Danny let out a nervous laugh "Like I said most of this is junk." I just gave him a weird look. Okay something was way off about Danny, but he couldn't be a ghost. I didn't even think that is possible.

"What's wrong with the portal?" Sam asked. I turned around to see a huge hole in the wall.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That is the portal that links our world and the ghost zone but for some reason it won't turn on." Danny answered.

"I can go in and see maybe there in an on switch." I said.

"NO!" all three of then yelled in unison.

"Okay. Why not."

"Well uh it's not safe in there." Tucker said.

"We don't know what buttons do what." Sam continued.

"What if I just went in and didn't press anything." I said slightly confused.

"Uh Tucker, Sam can I talk to you?" Danny asked. They both shrugged and followed him.

 **DANNY'S POV**

"We can't let her go in there." I whispered so the Cari couldn't hear me.

"Ya," Tucker agreed, "we can't have another half ghost half human runnin' around."

"Ya but the settings aren't the same as they were when Danny went in." Sam said.

"That's a good point but who knows what could happen with those settings." I pointed out.

"I guess you're right." Sam said.

"But you two know Cari, she won't let up until we give her a proper reason or we let her go in." Tucker said.

"I know what you mean." Sam agreed, "But I think she is starting to figure it out. Did you see her face when the boomerang hit Danny?"

"We... that isn't the point. Do we let her go in or not?" I said frustrated.

"I don't think anything too bad will happen I say let her go in and get it over with." Tucker said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ya I agree with Tucker, what happened to you was a complete fluke." Sam said confidently.

"I...uh...urgh. Okay." I finally said after a mess of sounds. "But if anything happens."

"Everything will be fine." Sam said reassuring me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **CARI'S POV**

I just hated it when the three of them would talk like that. I always felt like, no I knew I was being left out of something. And that something was pretty big. But I was getting really close to finding out what that something is. The only problem was all of my thoughts seemed impossible. But honestly the thing that made the most sense was that both Dannys were the same person. Or ghost. Urgh going through it always made my head spin.

Eventually Danny, Sam, and Tucker turned around. I perked up trying to pretend I didn't care about their private conversations. "So can I go in?" I asked hopefully.

"Yep" Sam answered. I let out a little squeal of joy. I don't know why I was so excited over this, but I was.

"You just have to be really careful." Danny said. He sounded oddly serious. "You can't press any buttons."

"Ya sure no problem" answered happily not really listening.

"And," Tucker said, "you have to wear one of these." he was holding a Fenton jumpsuit by two fingers.

"Oh I have my own." I said. The three of them gave me an odd look as I swung my gym bag off my shoulders. "My parents make me carry it around in case on "opportunity" arises where I can bring in some business."

"That doesn't make it any less weird." Tucker said blatantly.

"Thanks Tuck" I said sarcastically.

I pulled out my awesome black and red flame jumpsuit and slid it on over top of my clothes. "Okay I'm already."

"Okay just be really careful." Danny said again as I ran over to the mouth of the portal.

"Don't be so weird nothing too bad could happen." I said as I stepped in.

It was a little darker than I had expected. It also didn't seem to end. It was hard to believe that when this was working ghosts would come out of it. Danny had mentioned the ghost realm a few times, although I pretended not to care I secretly hoped he would take me in one day to see it in full action.

I kept walking. Once I was about 3 minutes into the portal I saw two buttons one said on and the other said off. The off button was pushed in. That must be why the portal wasn't working.

"Danny." I yelled "I think I found the problem the off button is on I'll just turn it on and everything should work fine."

I heard a muffled "what" and then as I was pressing the on button I heard three different voices scream "Wait no Cari!" but it was too late. I had pressed the button.

For about half a second everything was okay but them everything went wrong it got really hot and I felt dizzy. Next thing I knew I was drowning in pain I began to scream. That is the last thing I remember. Screaming for Danny then I fell foreword and everything was an inky pain filled darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **SAM'S POV**

My blood went cold. "Oh no" I whispered so quietly no one else could hear me. Cari's screams rang in my ears. This couldn't be happening, not again. And we didn't even know how Danny had survived so we had no way of knowing if Cari was still- no I can't think like that.

"Cari!" Danny screamed, he sounded as if he were about to burst into tears. I'd never seen Danny this upset.

I then realized I was just standing frozen to one spot I had to help her I had to go in there and find her. Tucker was standing 6 feet away from me dumbstruck.

"Cari!" this time Danny yelled even more violently and then took off towards the portal. Which was now beginning to reform into a green vortex. I took off to follow him into the portal but I felt someone grab my shoulders.

Tucker stood behind me holding me back. "Don't Danny can get in and out faster and who knows what will happen if the portal forms before they get out."

"That's why I have to go!" I yelled angrily. Somehow this felt different than what had happened with Danny. We knew, or well we thought we knew, the consequences. But we also didn't know if she could... if she could... no I just couldn't think straight.

Tucker and I watched as the portal opened more and more waiting in deadly silence for their return.

Once Danny came flying through just before it closed everything began to blur. Cari was laying limp in his arms. When we had dragged Danny out he was still semiconscious and his ghost powered had begun to kick in almost immediately.

Danny laid her down on the lab floor. I ran over to her. Danny then put his ear to her chest "She's alive but barely." Danny said. I could tell he was trying not to cry. "Her breathing is so shallow. This wasn't supposed to happen. No this wasn't supposed to happen at all." Then Danny turned to me "WHY SAM YOU SAID THIS WOULD ALL BE OKAY YOU SAID SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN NOW LOOK AT HER LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!"

I felt tears coming to my eyes. "I- I... Danny I didn't- I didn't..."

"YA REALLY YOU DIDN'T KNOW!?" Danny yelled

"Danny!" Tucker said angrily "we know your upset and so are we so stop acting like this is Sam's fault she did nothing!"

Danny came back to his senses a mournful look on his face "We should've told her from the start." And with that he turned back into his old form.

 **CARI'S POV**

At first I thought I was dead but death shouldn't hurt like hell. Every part of me felt like electricity was burning through every nerve in my body. To be honest I wished I was dead. I wanted the endless pain to be gone I would've done anything to make it stop.

I heard yelling about a world away. I wanted it to just stop but it kept getting louder and louder as I slipped back into painful consciousness. Pain blinded my eyes but I had no energy left to scream. Everything continued to burn. I heard voices I think they were asking if I was okay but I couldn't tell, let alone answer.

Slowly the pain went away and as it left, it took the little energy I had left with it. The last thing I saw was Danny grabbing my hand and calling me name and then I was yet again met by the quiet darkness.

 **DANNY'S POV**

Nothing was worse than the sinking feeling that was in my chest. What if she didn't wake up? I could already tell what she was feeling was much much worse than what had happened to me. I could tell that Sam and Tucker knew that too.

On top of all of that I felt horrible that I had yelled at Sam. I forget at how big of a jerk I can be. If Tucker hasn't been there to call me out, I probably would've said even worse things.

But when I saw Cari's eyes flutter open hope spread through me. But something was wrong she didn't move she just stared at the celling, her eyes dull as if she had lost all hope. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her hand and yelled her name. But she didn't respond. I called again but her eyes closed again and I fell back not knowing what to do.


	14. Chapter 14

**CARI'S POV**

I woke up feeling like I had been hit by a train and then the train backed up and ran me over. Everything hurt and I felt completely exhausted. I started to sit up but as soon as I managed an upright position someone grabbed my shoulders and said my name. Whoever it was sounded extremely relieved.

Danny Phantom materialized in front of me. He had been sitting on the end of my bed completely intangible. If I hadn't been so out of I probably would have screamed.

"Danny?" I asked groggily.

"Hey Cari." he said quietly almost as if he were talking to a dying person. And even though I felt like crap I knew I wasn't dying.

"Why are you here what happened?" I asked but before he could give an answer my head exploded images of Danny almost in tears and electricity flowing into my body flew into my mind.

"Hey calm down" Danny said sounding frantic all of a sudden.

The pain slowly subsided "Okay I think I'm good now." I said hoping I didn't sound like a dying cat or something, "How long have I been here?"

"You've been out for almost 14 hours. You passed out in the lab and we thought we were going to lose you." his voice faltered at the last part of his sentence.

 _'Wait a second'_ I thought _'this Danny hadn't been in the lab'_ that was it that was the last piece I needed Danny finally slipped up enough that I figured it out.

"Danny why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I was fully continence now and ready to hear what he had to say.

"Why didn't I tell you what?" Danny asked. I guess he thought I was crazy.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Danny Phantom? Why did you keep it a secret from me?" I hadn't realized how upset that thought would make me. I had a horrible empty feeling in my chest.

Danny looked confused then like he was going to say something but stopped. We sat in silence for a second then he said sadly "You figured it out." He hung his head "I...I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess I just didn't want you to think- I don't know." He looked pretty ashamed and I felt bad but at the same time upset and mad.

"You Sam and Tucker lied to me this whole time." as you can see I leaned towards mad. But it had hard to sound mad since it felt like an elephant was sitting on my chest.

"We wanted to tell you but we didn't know how because we knew you would be mad that we hadn't told you in the first place. So I guess we were just hoping you wouldn't find out. It was a stupid thought. But now that you know you can't tell anyone not even your parents and especially not mine."

I nodded but stayed quiet. Danny began to say something but his voice was blocked out by a violent outburst of pain in my skull. I put my hands over my ears and shoved my forehead in between my knees. I think that was when I finally knew something had gone horribly wrong.


	15. Chapter 15

**DANNY'S POV**

As soon as Cari lowered her head and covered her ears she turned completely invisible.

My suspicions and fears had been confirmed Cari was half ghost. At least she would have someone guide her. She wouldn't be all alone like had been. But this also gave Vlad and Skulker a new prize to aim for. My next thought was to tell Sam and Tucker the news. They were just as worried about her as I was. Before Cari picked her head up I flew out the window and back towards my house where they were waiting to hear from me.

 **CARI'S POV**

When I came back to reality Danny was gone and it was dark outside. I was beginning to feel better. I guess electric currents running through your body can really screw you up.

I walked downstairs and made a ham and lettuce sandwich. I hate cheese, unless it's like on nachos or something it just doesn't appeal to me at all.

I was surprised that my parents weren't at the house. It made me wonder what Danny had told them because, "Your daughter walked into a ghost portal and got zapped until she passed out and almost died" didn't seem like the right answer. Maybe he had told them I was hit in the head with a soccer ball or something. The idea made me laugh a little. My parents had never been the brightest crayons in the box.

I took my sandwich and my thoughts back upstairs, but as soon as I started eating I had to go back down to make another. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I didn't even bother to take my empty dishes back downstairs. I just passed out ripped jeans on and everything.

—-

The next morning my alarm clock woke me with its insanely obnoxious beeping. "Shut up" I mumbled my face shoved into one of my pillows. But of cores it continued to beep. "I said quiet" I said now a little more awake. This was a normal morning argument that I never won, only this time it ended a little differently. My alarm abruptly silenced.

That got me up. I looked at my alarm. Yep it was off. I guess I had just done one of those half asleep actions you can never quite remember. Either way I had to get ready for school I felt a lot better and was ready to go see Sam and Tucker again and let them know I was perfectly okay.

—

I was out of the house in time to see Danny, Sam, and Tucker walking about 50 feet in front of me. I jumped into a sprint and tackled Sam with a hug. Which of course she didn't appreciate, but I found it rather amusing.

"URGH Cari get off!" she grumbled while Tucker and Danny laughed.

"I see you feeling better" Tucker said after he had stopped laughing.

"Yep. I feel better than ever." I said happily as I draped my arms over his and Danny's shoulders. "I'm ready to face the day."

"Exactly how much coffee did you have this morning?" Sam asked as we started walking again.

"More than I needed and then I smothered my cereal in sugar." I answered happily.

"Well that's way too much for my comfort stay over there." she said with a small smile.

We laughed the whole way to Casper High and then all the way to our lockers. Of course we got some annoyed looks from people. And my day wouldn't have been complete without a death glare from Paulina but none of us really cared. We all avoided the subject of what had happened and the fact that I knew Danny's secret. I know he told them I had found out he's a pretty honest person beside the, ya know ghost situation.

"You should all come over to my house and see how much of a dork I am sometime." I said as I slammed my locker shut. I tended to make a game out of how loudly I could slam it. My record is having 3 teachers yell at me. Which in my opinion is pretty impressive.

"It is pretty geeky" Danny said in an amusing tone.

"Do you have a ton of electronics or something?!" Tucker asked excitedly.

"Uhhh no" I said as I leaned back on my locker, "It's more like posters and - WOAH!" It felt like I was falling backwards into the lockers. Which I very soon after realized that was exactly what was happening.

"Cari!" Sam yelled as she grabbed my hand and pulled me back up to my feet. When I looked back around the three of them were just staring at me. I suddenly felt really nervous.

"Uh Danny, did you do that?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head. I looked at Sam and Tucker hoping they would give me an explanation on what had just happened, but they just looked at Danny and then looked back to me.

We stood there for less than three seconds but it felt like an eternity before Danny took him a large amount of air and said "Cari, you're half ghost."


	16. Chapter 16

**CARI'S POV**

"Cari you're half ghost" Danny said. He sounded kind of sympathetic.

I just looked at him, and I'm pretty sure I looked really stupid. It felt like an out of body experience, but I managed to stutter "Did... did the same thing happen to you? I...I mean with the ghost portal."

Danny nodded. Sam and Tucker stood watching us. I assumed Danny had told them before he had told me. I didn't know if I should be mad about that, but now that Danny had come out and said it. I had known the whole time something had gone horribly wrong in the portal.

"Well what do I do now?" I asked Danny trying to sound less awkward.

"I guess you just try not to fall through lockers, and learn to control your powers." Danny said with a half-smile, which actually cheered me up a lot.

"Is it really that easy?" I asked a smile reappearing on my face.

"Well not really, but doing that will solve most of the problems of being part ghost." Danny said.

"Well I guess I'll have to do that pretty quickly then." I said with a small laugh. "You guys will help me to right?"

"Heck ya," Tucker said as he put his fist in the air which was follow by Sam's "of course, we're your friends aren't we?"

"You bet we will." Danny said now he sounded excited.

"But I think we'll have to wait until after school." Tucker pointed out as the bell rang.

"Well if you're gonna be that way." I added sarcastically. After that we all headed off to class but of course I didn't pay attention to anything during those long 7 hours.

—

We all met up again after school behind my house. My parents were out of town for the evening so we would have some privacy. I have to admit I was kinda excited about this even though I'm pretty sure being half dead isn't very good for your health. But with Danny helping me I'm sure I'll be just fine.

"Okay let's get started" Danny said as he clapped his hands together.

Sam gave me an encouraging smile. She didn't smile often but when she did I just had to smile back.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" I asked suddenly speaking in my second language (aka sarcasm).

"Well you're going to, well, as I say 'Go Ghost'." Danny said. "I guess you just try and think about become a ghost. It's kinda a thing that is hard to explain."

"So I'm guessing the rest is gonna be hard for you to explain too?" Tucker laughed from behind me.

I spread my feet apart and balled my hands into fists and thought hard. _'Ghost. Ghost. Ghost'._ Suddenly I felt very different like I could be made of air. I looked down and I saw I was wearing the jumpsuit I had been wearing the day of the accident.

"Ahh!" I yelled as I fell over backwards and sadly I hit the ground. "Hey I'm back to normal." I stated stupidly.

Tucker was laughing and I could tell Danny was trying his best not to laugh with him.

"Well you defiantly look cooler than I do with I'm a ghost." Danny said still trying not to laugh.

"Really what do I look like?" I asked the three of them.

Sam was the first to answer "Well I guess you saw your jumpsuit but your hair was really white but it also had these really cool neon red streaks and your eyes were a lighter green than Danny's but they were still really bright."

"Huh, I guess I do look pretty cool." I laughed after I finally decided to stand up.

"Well now that you figured that part out, we can move on to some other stuff. Like staying in your ghost form." Danny said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me!" I replied excitedly.

—

 **SKULKER'S POV**

I watched the ghost boy and his friends in a different girl's back yard. I couldn't wait to see the expression on his face one I had captured him. There was no way I could fail this time.

I aimed my gun at him. "This is far too easy" I laughed to myself, but something stopped me from firing. I looked away from the ghost boy just in time to see one of the girls transform into a ghost.

"No, that's impossible, but even so now I could collect two trophies. The ghost boy and his new ghost girlfriend."

I would have to bring more equipment if I was going to take them both. So I put away my gun and headed back towards the ghost realm already thinking of how I could take them both down.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **CARI'S POV**

By the end of the day I was completely exhausted. It had taken a lot of effort to stay in ghost form but I managed to hold it for a solid 5 minutes.

After my training we all went to the Nasty Burger for dinner. So all in all the day went pretty well. I was still trying to wrap my head over the whole part ghost thing though. I mean what else are you supposed think about once you are half dead? I wasn't even sure what being half dead even meant. I'm sure you've heard the phrase "one foot in the grave", but I think Danny and I took it a little too literally.

I knew it would be dangerous I'd seen everything that went after Danny so I had assumed I would end up being another target. Sam and Tucker actually told me that it was for that exact reason they had no desire to be a halfa. I found that rather amusing to be honest. I also knew that as soon as I was able to control my powers I could help Danny in ways neither of them could.

That thought had me really excited, and I couldn't wait to learn how to fly. I had always wondered what it would be like. I guess most people do, but few actually get the chance to try, and well, you know, succeed.

To finish off my day I grabbed my laptop which was decorated with Doctor Who and Harry Potter stickers and picked a random episode of Fairy Tail to watch. Eventually I fell asleep in the middle of an episode and dreamed that I was lighter than air.

—-

"Why am I in the basement?" were my first words of the next day. I had woken up on the cold hard carpet next to our old and dusty couch. Then it occurred to me "Oh gosh I went intangible when I was sleeping." I paused for a second then yelled in a panic, "Ah what time is it!?" I ran full force up the stairs and into the kitchen and looked at the clock on the stove. It read 7:50, school starts at 8. "URGH I'm so screwed!" I growled to the empty room.

I ran up another set up stairs and turned into my bedroom, my alarm clock was still yelling at me to get out of bed. I turned it off and threw on a pair of pants. No one would know I was wearing a pajama shirt would they?

I was outside with 3 minutes until 8. I had never been late before, and my desperation for perfect attendance probably lead to my crazy idea. I spread my feet apart and made sure no one was around 'going ghost' I thought loudly in my head. I felt myself transform into my ghost self. "Gosh I really need to think of a ghost name." I muttered.

I figured flying couldn't be that hard. I started by envisioning that I was floating. When I finally looked down I was 7 feet off the ground. As soon as I saw that I almost fell back down to the sidewalk but I steadied myself, and leaned slightly foreword hoping I wouldn't flip upside down. Which luckily I didn't so yay on my part.

Next thing I knew I was soaring though the sky. I wanted to try doing a few stunts but thought better of it. I kinda wanted to make it to school on time and alive.

Within seconds Casper High was in sight. I heard the late bell ring. "Oh no I'm still late!" I saw the last few students run into the building. Of course one of them was Dash. I still can't believe I was ever friends with those guys.

I decided it was time to put on the breaks and land in front of the school so that I could walk in as if nothing was out of place. My thought process by that point was better late than never.

At that very moment I felt a cold sweat break in my forehead. I realized I couldn't stop. I had built up so much momentum there was nothing for me to stop myself with, except for the school. Oh no I was going to hit the school roof!

I braced myself for the impact half hoping I would turn intangible before I hit the roof, of course I didn't. I came crashing full force into my first period class room. Wow how convenient.

Once I finally regained my senses I realized I was still in ghost form, that I was sitting on a pile of rubble, and that the whole class was staring at me in complete shock. Mr. Lancer of course was the most shocked out of everyone. I could tell by his outburst of "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire".

I had no idea what to do. I searched for Danny, Sam, and Tucker. I found them in the back of the classroom. I smiled when I realized they were all laughing their heads off.

"What are Earth are you doing here, and who are you!?" My Lancer demanded his face turning from paper white to beat red.

"Uhhh, I'm here because I fell through the roof and in the girl that fell through the roof." Oh sarcasm such a beautiful thing isn't it, but I guess Mr. Lancer didn't think so I think I actually saw steam shoot from his ears. So I added "and now I am the girl who is leaving." So with that I stood up and ran out the door laughing so hard my stomach began to ache. I'm such an idiot.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

CARI'S POV

I ran into the hall and made sure no one is around. After deeming the hall safe I shifted back into my human form. I tried my best to stop laughing and then walked back into the classroom. I already had a plan.

"Oh my gosh what happened in here!?" I said feigning surprise. Sam of course immediately caught on.

"Some person fell through the roof!" she yelled as I walked in and towards my desk.

"What do you mean where did they go?" I asked, feeling very proud of my acting skills.

"I don't know she ran into the hall and then you came in." Danny answered I guess he had caught on too. Tucker, on the other hand still look rather confused but, luckily, he kept his mouth shut.

"Well here's a question Ms. Silver, why were you in the hallway?" Mr. Lancer added glaring at me.

"Don't you remember?" I asked him skeptically, "I had asked you if I could use the bathroom."

He seemed to be thinking this over trying to remember, "Well I guess that makes sense. Okay everyone we have to start class now. I'll tell the janitor about the mess later." To my surprise everyone obeyed him and quieted down. So I headed to my seat behind Sam and endured a very boring class with a slight draft coming from the ceiling.

—

DANNY'S POV

I was surprised she had pretty much mastered flying so quickly, and her sarcasm was the best. My nerves about her being a halfa had defiantly decreased after that whole incident. She could definitely handle herself. So I guess that meant we could move on to the more difficult stuff. I wish I had had a ghost mentor everything would have been so much easier.

I guessed may she may even have different powers than me. I mean the ghost portal was on a different setting when she was turned, but then there was also the fact that she was most certainly going to be targeted by other ghosts. So I assumed her catching on so quickly would really pay off in the near future. I made a mental note to ask her when she wanted to practice next just before the bell rang signaling that class was over. The real fun was about to start, well after a few more periods.

—

CARI'S POV

After school Danny and I decided since I had mastered flying I should learn how to stop and possibly learn to use my ghost ray. Well that was if I had that power. To be honest I hoped my powers were a little cooler than that.

"Okay so stopping." Danny started as he clapped his hands together. Sam and Tucker were going to meet us later they both wanted to finish all the homework they had been putting off. Danny had said he hadn't planned on doing it anyway. "You have to kinda pretend the sky is the ground. Like, if you're running really fast and you slide to a stop, it's kind of like that."

"Umm I think I get it." I answered, this could either go really well or end up being a complete disaster depending on whether or not I crashed into the side/roof of my house and I still hadn't figured out a way to explain that to my parents.

"Well then let's see." Danny was smiling at me which was really encouraging. His smile was really contagious and kinda cute.

"Here I go!" I yelled shifting into my ghost form, my white and red hair flew in all directions and my amber eyes turned bright green. As soon I was sure I was fully ghost I pushed off of the ground trying a different tactic from this morning. As soon as I had a decent amount of momentum gathered I stuck out my feet and tried to push myself into a stop. It almost worked but at the last second I tripped (yes I tripped on the air I know) and flew head over heels towards the ground.

I wanted to try and faze through the ground, ya know try to make the best of the situation, but in the end I guess Danny had tried to catch me but I fazed through his arm and still managed hit the ground. "URGH man am I am idiot." I mumbled as I stood back up. Danny landed next to me trying not to laugh.

"Well it could've gone worse but you get the idea." He said from behind his hand since he still wanted to laugh but didn't want to make me feel bad.

"Go ahead and laugh I don't care soon enough I'll get it soon enough but I wanna learn how to shoot stuff out of my hands." I said as a pretended to shoots ghost days out if my hands.

"Well aren't you enthusiastic today." Danny said still in his ghost form. He knocked me in the shoulder with his elbow.

"Hey guys how it going?" Danny and I turned to see Sam and Tucker walking into the yard.

"Well enough that I'm not seriously injured." I said as I walked over to Sam and put an arm around her shoulder which she quickly shoved off.

"So I take it you've hit the ground." she said smirking.

"I technically didn't say that, but ya I did. So I gave that up and now I'm gonna learn how to shoot stuff out of my hands."

"Well I can see you're excited." Tucker said as he whipped out his PDA. "I wonder if your ghost powers will be any different from Danny's"

"Hey, Danny thought the same thing." I sorta yelled without meaning to.

"Then go start I wanna see how this turns out." Sam said as she headed over to one of our semi broken stereotypical white lawn chairs.


	19. Chapter 19

CARIS POV

So it turned out that I actually have pretty good aim, which was a pretty big surprise. Not only that, but my ghost rays were red. I guess the theme of my ghost self is red. Maybe I could use that to come up with a cool name. Red Shadow sounded pretty cool. I didn't want my ghost name to be similar to my real name. Cari was just slightly less common than Danny so I wanted to play it safe.

"Hey Sam." I said looking up from painting my nails. I had invited her over to my house after practice, so we were sitting in my bedroom eating food and talking about stupid stuff. "What if I used Red Shadow as my ghost name?"

"That would be awesome." Sam said. She was laying on my bed watching Supernatural. I had introduced her to it a few days ago and she loved it.

I finished painting my last nail and then turned around and leaned my back on the footboard of my bed so I could see the TV. "I'm just glad I have you guys to help me with this."

"Ya but it was kinda funny watching Danny try to figure out what the heck he was doing on his own." Sam said with a laugh.

"Oh I bet it was." I reached for the open case of cookies I had brought up for us to share (aka for me to eat them all).

"Ya know it's pretty cool having another girl to hang out with. The only people I've ever been friends with are Danny and Tucker. I mean you've seen the other girls at school."

"Oh ya I know what you mean." I answered with a heavy sigh. All of a sudden I started sweating it felt like the room temperature had shot up to 100 degrees. "Hey Sam did it just get really hot in here or is that just me?"

"Nope same temperature it has been." She said shooting me a confused look.

"Well it feels like I'm on the sun down here." I said now kinda confused. "Would you care if I opened a window or something?"

"No go ahead it's your room." Sam said as she averted her eyes back to the television.

I walked over to one of the two windows that were in my room. I pushed aside the black curtains just in time to see the Box Ghost fly past. Danny followed close behind. Then I realized the room was back to its normal temperature. "Well that was weird." I whispered to myself. I figured Danny had things under control. I would just get in the way.

"Huh?" Sam asked her vision still focused on the TV screen.

"Does the Box Ghost have some weird heating power no one knew about?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nope, not that we know of. Why? Was he out there?"

"Ya, but Danny took care of him, but after he did the temperature felt normal again." I said sitting back down.

It was quiet for a few seconds and then Sam started to speak again "Wait! You know how Danny has his ghost sense and when a ghost is near you can see his breath?"

"Ya." I said wondering what she was getting at.

"Well that happens because if his ice power. Maybe when a ghost is around you feel really hot because your power is fire." Sam said she sounded rather proud of herself for coming to that conclusion.

"I guess that kinda makes sense." I responded thinking it over. "You all did mention that my powers may be different because of the different setting. Having a fire power would be pretty cool too. "

"Well I think the Amity Park ghosts are in for a pretty big surprise." Sam said an amused smile spreading across her face.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

CARI'S POV

*2 weeks later*

Those two weeks flew by but went painfully slow at the same time. I'm sure you've had weeks like that, but they were also the best weeks of my life. I didn't think being half ghost could be this much fun. I had almost mastered my ghost ray, invisibility, and becoming intangible.

It had taken Danny, Sam, and Tucker a little while to call me Red instead of Cari, but now none of us had a problem with me becoming a halfa. Well there was one person who seemed to have an issue with me. Paulina, I guessed, had somehow come up with the idea that Red Shadow was dating Danny Phantom, and that didn't go over to well with her. It seemed that I was now her number 1 enemy. I had actually seem pictures of me taped inside of her locker with my face x-ed out or, even word, scratched out by her perfectly manicured nails. Which was slightly more than mildly terrifying.

Tucker Danny Sam and I ended up going to the gaming center since Tucker had almost lost his mind when I told him I didn't play video games. So I was about to enter the gaming world. Apparently the three of them were some of the best gamers around. I guess that would explain Danny's bad grades.

"Here's your controller." Tucker said as he handed me an x box controller.

"Can I just hit random buttons and hope for the best?" I asked putting a head set on.

"Eh ya I guess that'll work." Sam said as she put her headset on. "I'll go easy on you since you're a beginner."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure you will."

"Ya you're right I'm going to kick your butt." Sam said as she pressed start.

In the end I lost. Epically. I guess pressing random buttons wasn't the best idea. "Round two?" I asked hopefully, but we ended up not having time. It felt like the room had heated up then went back to normal very quickly. I looked over at Danny. "Going ghost?" I asked.

"Going ghost." he answered. We both took off in different directions. After we both transformed we met back up outside the gaming center. Skulker was flying in circles just above the roof.

"Hey Skulker if you're looking for a new weapon why don't you try your face it would scare anything away." I yelled. That sure got his attention.

"Well isn't it the ghost boy's girlfriend." Skulker said

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I yelled "Why does everyone think that?" I kept his attention long enough for Danny to hit Skulker in the back with his ghost ray. When he turned around to shoot at Danny I hit him in the back. This was our usual fighting method but it usually only worked once per ghost, but Skulker wasn't stupid enough to fall for that after more than two turns. He flew upwards and we both flew after him. Danny was still a little faster than I was so he was a couple of feet in front of me when I net flew out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Danny.

"Danny!" I yelled as he dropped like a rock towards the street below. "Faze through it!" I yelled as I shot down trying to keep up with him.

"I…I Can't." he panicked, he was thrashing around desperately trying to free himself. "Red look out!" he yelled his eyes suddenly big as dinner plates.

I turned around just in time to see a green net form around me, and just like Danny I lost my ability to fly. "Tucker Sam!" I screamed desperately.

"You're not going anywhere ghost girl." I heard someone say. I didn't recognize the voice until I saw the red suit. It was Valery. Danny had told me a few days ago the identity of the ghost hunter who had caused my nearly broken spine.

"Hey, since when do you two work together?" Danny asked. Skulker had grabbed his net just before he had hit the ground.

"After we had agreed that I could have you as I prize if she got the ghost girl." Skulker said with an evil smile on his face.

"Since when do you make deals with anyone?" I asked as I glared at Valery who was holding the net that I was being kept in.

"Since I proposed it." Valery answered triumphantly.

"Well what are you going to do with us?" Danny asked through gritted teeth.

"Well I'm taking your friend here to Vlad Masters." Val answered passively.

"Wait who's that?" I looked at Danny for an answer but he didn't give me one. Instead he gave me a worried and nervous look. "Danny?" I pressed.

"That doesn't matter." Val cut in "Skulker here will be taking Danny here back to the ghost zone."

"So we had better be going." Skulker said flinging Danny over his shoulder. "So say good bye to your girlfriend."

"I'm not her boyfriend." Danny yelled, but Val had already taken off. I began to panic Danny hadn't said anything about what to do if I couldn't use my ghost powers and if I couldn't transform back into a normal person, and at that point I was really wishing he had.

I also had a really bad feeling about this Vlad guy. Especially with the look that Danny had given me. "So I guess you're new around here ghost girl."

"The name's Red Shadow." I said spat at her.

"Ya ya whatever. But with you gone my job will be a lot easier"

"What about Danny. You do know Skulker won't be able to hold him."

"Ya I know that's why I made the deal. I'm coming back for him after I get my reward from Vlad." I couldn't see her face but I knew she was smiling.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **DANNY'S POV**

Getting away from Skulker was no problem at all that guy's an idiot. I actually just got him to free me himself. Now I was worried about Cari those nets were pretty good at their job and I did not want Vlad getting his hands on her. She hadn't even mastered her powers and we still had to figure out her fire power. Which we were only assuming she had.

She'll recognize Vlad as she sees him. Well that is if he isn't in his ghost form too, and Cari's going to be all freaked out because she won't want to shift in front of him and being in her ghost form that long would exhaust her.

No, I was thinking too fast. I needed to go get Tucker and Sam. I was sure they were worried by then. I flew at top speed towards the Game Center. I didn't even bother to transform back. I flew right through the wall grabbed Tucker and Sam then flew right back out setting them down on the sidewalk.

"What gives Danny?" Tucker said sounding slightly agitated.

"And where's Cari?" Sam asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Valery took her!" I yelled "She is taking her to Vlad! And the net that they put her in won't let her use her powers!"

"Whoa slow down man." Tucker said putting his hands on my shoulders, dragging me down to the ground.

"Ya how did Val even get Cari weren't you two after Skulker?"

"Ya we were she and Skulker joined up. The deal was that if he got me then Vlad could have her. Which both of them assumed the other would screw up and they would end up with both of us." I said quickly, "But we need to get her before Vlad does."

"Well that could be a problem since she is probably in Wisconsin by now, with the speed that Valery travels." Sam said. She was trying to stay clam but I could tell that wouldn't last much longer. She and Cari had grown pretty close.

"Ya let's get back to my house and grab the Spector Speeder and take a short cut through the ghost zone!" I yelled, "I know how to get to his portal!"

"Well then let's go now." Tucker said and we all took off towards my house.

 **CARI'S POV**

The trip was a rather silent one. Val didn't talk to me and I thought it best to not talk to her. I was trying to remember who this Vlad guy she said was. I knew the last name Masters from somewhere but it wasn't someone I knew personally, but I thought it was someone associated with Amity park, but we were flying pretty far away at a very fast pace. I just prayed Danny had escaped from Skulker and was on his way now. Plus I hated not being able to do anything about this, and I couldn't keep up my ghost form forever.

Well I have to give the girl credit for two things carrying me this whole way and knowing a guy with a really big mansion. She flew straight through the doors and down a flight of stairs into a lab sort of area. When she reached the bottom she threw me down onto the floor. I couldn't help feeling like a gym bag that someone threw into their locker, just hoping to be rid of it.

"Here you go Mr. Masters" Val said. I then noticed a middle aged looking guy with a long white pony- tail walking towards me. Now I recognized him Vlad Masters the Mayer of Amity Park. How had I not remembered that before? I guessed it was because I'd only seen him on TV once, but what would the Mayer want with me, and why had Danny looked so worried when Val said his name. That was probably what had worried me the most.

"Great job Val," Vlad said sounding pleased, "and as I promised here is you new gun." He turned around and picked up a huge gun off of the counter and then handed it to Val. "Now go get that pesky Danny Phantom." he smirked.

"Don't worry Mr. Masters I won't let you down." Val answered sounding overly confident. She then jumped onto her hover board and flew out of the lab.

Vlad then hit a button and the net around me disappeared. I quickly scrambled to my feet to face him. "Calm down. What do they call you?" He pretended to think for a second, "Ah, yes, Red Shadow." He said answering his own question.

"Ya and what do you want with me?" I said bringing out one of my strongest weapons, sass, but it kind of failed since my voice was trembling.

"Well that my young friend is a rather touchy matter that could all be solved if you answer one question for me. If I get the answer I'm hoping for this whole ordeal could turn out very different."

"First of all I'm not you friend, but go ahead shoot." I said crossing my arms.

"I want you to leave Danny and join me." He said. I noticed that he sounded rather confident.

"Okay that's not a question but I'll tell you this. No." I said angrily. "You kidnap me and drag me all the way to wherever we are and then demand I turn my back on Danny. So what in your crazy frootloopy mind made you think I would say yes?" I said and don't ask why I called his mind 'frootloopy' I really have no idea. It just felt right, "And why on earth would a human like you want a ghost like me on his side for?" I concluded.

"I guess my methods of bringing you here were not the best but I don't think that really matters in the big scheme of things, but if you want to know why I want you on my side I guess I owe you that much." He was really putting on a show here. What an idiot, but I had a feeling leaving here wouldn't be too easy unless I had Danny's help.

"You could say that there is more to you and I that meets the eye. That is if you know what I mean." Vlad continued his shiny teeth flashing through his smirk.

"Hey wait a second!" I yelled, I was doing a lot of angry yelling. "You know I'm a halfa?" he nodded, "And...And that would mean you...you are-"

He finished my sentence for me "a halfa too? Yes in fact I am." and just to prove his point he shifted into his ghost form and that didn't make him look any friendlier. Actually it just made me a lot more nervous.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **CARI'S POV**

So Vlad Masters, our Mayer, was a halfa just like me and Danny. Well that didn't come as a shock. Nope not at all, so to confirm that it didn't shock me I stupidly yelled, "You wanna kill me!" Ya way to go Cari.

To prove how stupid I sounded Vlad just gave me a blank stare "No I'm not going to kill you."

"Oh ya I knew that." Oh god I really can't handle anything on my own. "Well then why am I here?" I continued in an effort to try and redeem myself.

"Well I guess for now I'm using you as bait." Vlad said in a silky over confident voice as he transformed back into his human self.

"For Danny you mean." now most of it made sense. I'd guessed everyone but Skulker knew he would escape. "Wait a second!" I then yelled "What do you mean 'for now'?"

"Well I have some big plans for both of you." he said with an evil grin.

"So like experiments?" I growled. Wow our Mayer was pretty screwed up in the head.

"I guess you could say that." Vlad answered turning his back on me. I realized my fists were still in the air. I lowered then knowing nothing was really worth trying. "It seems we won't have to wait much longer. Danny should be here right about- now"

I looked around waiting for Danny to fly through the ceiling or something, but nope that would be too easy. I heard a huge crash on the floor above us and then a huge ship crashed down the stairway. I saw Danny, Sam, and Tucker all through the windshield. Sam waved at me.

"Guys get Danny out of here!" I yelled but it was too late. Vlad reached through the ship and grabbed Danny by his shirt caller and pulled him out of his seat.

"Hey. HEY!" Danny yelled as he kicked out.

"Let him go." Tucker yelled as he kicked open the door.

"Maddie." Vlad said passively. At the sound of his command a hologram of... Danny's mom showed up? Seriously this guy was a total creep. The hologram Mrs. Fenton pressed a red button but not before saying "Whatever you wish honey." that was way creepy. The button activated a cage around the ship that Sam was still in. Tucker was almost knocked over when the bars appeared in front of him.

Vlad had Danny's arm now, "You two just wait here until I come back."

"Where are you taking them?" Sam yelled. She had exited the ship and had her head sticking through the bars.

"That," Vlad said smoothly, "doesn't concern you." he went to grab my arm but I became rather defensive. My temper was about to snap, which hadn't happened in a long time.

"Leave him alone." I growled putting my fists back up.

"Whoa, calm down there Red." Vlad said in a mocking tone. I glared at him I'm sure I had fire in my eyes. Everything felt hot.

"Uhh Vlad I would listen to her." Danny looked a little nervous. I guess he knew what I was about to do.

"I said leave him alone." my voice deepened dramatically at the last word. Flames engulfed my hands but I didn't feel them burn. I ran toward Vlad at full speed and punched him under his chin. He was sent flying over his lab table and into the wall. I bounded after him.

He quickly shifted into his ghost form so that he would be better equipped for a fight. We stared each other down. I once again attacked before he did I shot a pillar of flames in his direction. He created a shield just in time but my flames left a hole in it.

Vlad then preformed a trick I had only seen Danny do once. He split himself into 4. I waved my hand towards two of them and they were throw backwards by a strong gust of wind. I then turned to face the other two. If I could just knock Vlad out so that we could leave.

Vlad shot a ray of light towards me and threw me back a few feet. It didn't throw me off too much though. I flew back and kicked one of the Vlads in the stomach. He doubled over and fell on his knees. The final Vlad disappeared. I had hit the original.

I then picked him up and threw him into one of his lab rooms and slammed the door behind him.

Now that he was gone my heart rate slowed and I began to calm down. I suddenly felt weak. I fell to my knees and then tried to pick myself back up by grabbing onto the corner of the lab table. I guess that incident with the portal had screwed with my anger too. Ya if I was mad I could really punch someone but to do whatever I had just done was kinda a stretch.

"Cari?" Sam asked she had run over to me. I guess Danny had figured out how to deactivate the cage. She helped me too my feet. I was completely drained of all energy. Although I could still see Tucker looking completely dumbfounded behind the controls.

"I think we need to get her home." Danny said running over.

"Ya think?" Sam answered sarcastically. I followed them into the ship and we took off into the ghost zone through Vlad's portal. I was finally going to get to see the ghost zone. Sadly that excitement was short lived. My vision disappeared before my hearing. Then I was completely unconscious.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **CARI'S POV**

I woke up with a stinging feeling on my cheek. Sam was leaning over me. "Did you just slap me?" I asked trying to sound offended.

"You bet I did." She said stepping back and putting her hands on her hips.

"Well thanks a lot I feel so much better now." I said as I pushed myself into a sitting position. I saw Danny and Tucker siting in the front seats. I looked out the dashboard window. Everything looked green and there were a ton of doors and floating islands. "Hey Danny, are we in the ghost zone?"

"Oh ya we are. Glad to see you are with us again." Danny answered pleasantly.

"Oh shut up." I answered. Sam sat down next to me.

"Danny said he would give you a proper tour another time." Tucker said turning around to face us. "So Cari are you going to tell us how you did that fire stuff?"

"Well I guess I have fire powers like Danny has ice powers." I said trying to think back to what had happened in Vlad's basement.

"Ya but Danny got training from someone in the ghost zone. You just like mastered it." Tucker continued.

"I don't know I just got really angry and then poof fire powers. I doubt I could do it again."

"Either way it was pretty cool." Danny said.

"Ya, you really saved our butts back there." Tucker added encouragingly.

"Ya." I admitted "But none of that would've happened if I could have gotten away from Valery."

Danny turned around leaving the ship to drive itself "No it's not your fault. I should have told you about our psycho half ghost mayor and Val. And I guess I should have told you how to get yourself out of those kinds of nets."

Sam and Tucker nodded "Don't worry too much about it." Sam said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks guys," I said. I began thinking about a ton of reasons why this was my fault, because ya know sometimes my mind hates me "but I think I've had enough fighting to last me about a month and I think I'll sleep for most of that time." I let out a small laugh.

"Ya I know the feeling." Danny said turning back to the controls. "And you're in luck we're almost back to the lab."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **CARI'S POV**

It had been a month since my kidnapping but it seemed enough had happened to make it 6. I had grown a lot stronger and I was almost at Danny's level of fighting. Although I hadn't tried to use fire since we had been in Vlad's lab. I hadn't seen our psycho Mayer since then either.

Finals were coming up soon so each teacher was loading us with unnecessary study guides and extra reading. So basically I didn't have time for anything, but I guess Danny and Tucker had found time for video games. Ya know that time when you're supposed to sleep so that you can survive the next day, ya that's where they found their time.

So we had two very sleep deprived teenaged boys one of which was using his ghost powers to make things easier and a slightly miffed vegetarian. I, on the other hand, actually felt pretty perky. I don't know how though since I had been up super late trying to finish homework in between box ghost attacks. Seriously does that guy ever give it a rest?

The bell of our final class rang saving us from a lecture on Romeo and Juliet and how amazing every word Shakespeare wrote were the best words to ever exist. Honestly I think over half of them are made up. I looked to my left and Danny was still drooling on his desk. So being the amazing friend that I am, I kicked his seat out from other him. He fell and his eyes snapped open in complete shock and confusion. Sam and I laughed at his expression. He spun his head back and forth as if he were looking for something, "Oh my god I'm going to be late!" he then jumped to his feet and ran out the door.

"When do you think he'll realize that school's over?" Sam asked. Tucker began to wake up he yawned and stretched.

"When he runs into a wall and realizes he's an idiot." I answered with a small laugh.

"We should probably go after him." Sam said looking at the door.

"Come on Tucker get up." I grabbed him by his shirt collar and forced him to follow me out the door.

"Wait wha-" Tucker asked.

We found Danny banging his head against his locker. "So how was your trip to the nonexistent ninth period?"

Danny glared at me so I made a weird face at him, "Video games are bad ideas." He said turning around.

"Isn't that what you said two days ago, and it still doesn't make much sense." Sam said sounding exasperated. "You two really need to get some sleep." She shoved Tucker next to him.

"Ya I've been doing all of the ghost fighting stuff on my own, and having a ghost dog tear up my algebra didn't help at all." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Sorry Cari." Danny said as he reached into his locker to pull out his book bag, "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Just go get some sleep." I lightly punched him on the shoulder, "That will be enough" I then grabbed my stuff out of my locker and headed home.

After what seemed like forever later I finished that last of my endless study guides and reading assignments. Threw my pencil somewhere I would most likely never find it again and threw my books on the ground so I could just lay down for a few seconds. I'd never studied so hard in my life.

I could hear my parents walking up the stairs to go to bed. I figured I should do the same since my parents always go to bed at around 1 to 2 in the morning. I don't know why they stay up so late but they're just weird in so many ways I could go on forever.

I quickly changed into my pajamas which consisted of a random t shirt and a pair of comfortable short shorts. I then threw myself on my bed and wrapped myself into a cocoon of blankets and pillows. I could not wait for these finals to be over.

I woke up only a few short hours later. I shot straight up flinging blankets across the room. Something just felt really off. Suddenly my ghost sense went off my whole body heated up then cool down just as fast.

"Whoever you are just go away I have stuff to do and right now sleep is number one on my list." I then went over to retrieve my blankets.

"Well sorry to disrupt your plans." a voice said softly. It was then that I noticed the red glow coming from behind me. I closed my eyes hoping it wasn't who I knew it was.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **DANNY'S POV**

Well I had taken Cari's advice and I had actually managed to get some sleep. Which I didn't regret one bit since our first final was taking place in second period. Our teachers don't like to figure out how or what days they give their tests so we either have one test a day or three.

Sam and Tucker met me over at mine and Cari's lockers. The weird thing was Cari wasn't there. "Maybe she got sick because of all of the stress she's been under." Sam suggested as we headed to our first period.

"Ya maybe." I said with a sigh but I just had a bad feeling. Cari just seemed like one of those kids who never got sick. Or even if she did she would be at school unless she was dying, but I had been wrong about people before.

Well that test had went fantastically. Ya know, I knew about 10 of the answers. Maybe studying could've helped. Eh maybe next time. I was still kinda worried about Cari, but I just went home and decided to take down a few ghosts and give her some time off. I threw my books and bag on my bed and whispered "Going ghost." I flew out the window with a Fenton Thermos and went to look for my first target.

 **SAM'S POV**

After I had returned home I immediately texted Cari to see if she was okay. The problem was that was over an hour ago. Cari always texts back almost as soon as she receives the text. This was definitely not like her. She even had her phone when she was out fighting ghosts.

I began to consider going over to her house and making sure with my own eyes that she was okay. She is the first girl friend that I have ever had and I really don't want to lose her. On the other hand I didn't want to bombard her with texts then run to her house like some crazed boyfriend.

I just had this bad feeling in my stomach, and what happen a couple of weeks ago didn't help my optimism. Vlad obviously wanted her for some reason. She wasn't quite as strong as Danny yet, and I guess that made her seem like an easier target. If she had mastered her fire powers I definitely wouldn't have been as worried.

The next morning I got a phone call. It was Cari's parents and they sounded pretty panicked. "Sam, have you seen Cari since yesterday!" I heard her mother say quickly.

I felt my eyes widen in shock, "N-no" I stuttered, "I thought she was out sick I never saw her yesterday. Did she come home the other night? Where is she?!"

"We don't know she came home the other night and we haven't seen her since. We had hoped she was with you." he father voice shook as he said this. I guessed they had the phone on speaker phone. It sure sounded like something her parents would do.

"I think we need to call the police!" she mother said in a raised voice then she hung up.

I immediately called Danny. Before he even had a chance to answer I yelled "Cari's missing!"

The line was silent for a second then Danny answered tentatively "W-what do you mean missing." I could sense the hint of panic in his voice.

"You know how we haven't seen her neither have her parents she's gone." I paused for a second then said quietly, "Danny what do you think happened to her."

"I don't know Sam. I going to tell Tucker. I just hope Vlad doesn't have her again. He'll be prepared this time and if she's been gone this long already..." He stopped there and then hung up after a few seconds of silence.

I flung myself backwards on my bed wishing there was something I could do to help her. I knew being half ghost was dangerous but sometimes I just felt so helpless simply being human. Vlad was really playing dirty if he was behind all of it.

URGH I could just scream I needed to find her. We all needed to find her. She's one of the best friends I've ever had. I just had this bad feeling that Vlad wasn't working alone, and this time they were someone a little more dangerous than Skulker


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **CARI'S POV**

I woke up in a place I'd never seen before and immediately began to panic. Everything that had happened last night was a blur. Well at least I hope it had been last night who knows how long I had been out. Two days, a week, a month. Either way my situation wasn't good.

I went to sit up so that I could get a better look around but no part of my body obeyed me. It didn't help that my vision was slightly blurry too. I turned my head to the left and saw my wrist and forearm were held down by bars. Kinda like what you would see in a cartoon only you know this was a little more terrifying. I looked to my right and saw the same, but there was a needle sticking out of that arm and it was connected to a red fluid. For some reason I was pretty sure it wasn't blood.

I could only assume my legs were in the same situation my arms were in and that didn't make me feel any better. My hair suck to the back of my neck in a cold sweat the rest fell over the side of the table. When I tried to see how high up I was by looking to the left I realized my hair was completely white except for a few red streaks. I was in my ghost form. Although I didn't remember ever going ghost.

I guess that Vlad must've forced me shift while I was passed out. My situation just seemed to get worse by the minuet. I just wanted to scream. I wished someone was out looking for me, but I don't think Vlad would risk keeping me in his basement again. Who know how many houses this guy owned with all of the money that he had.

I heard the tap of a shoe on the hard floor. Next the lights flicked on and I was nearly blinded. I let out a noise of some sort maybe a slight whimper. I know I'm pathetic but what would you do in my situation.

The sound of footsteps came closer and closer until Vlad was towering over me, a huge cocky smile plastered on his face. I of course said a few choice insults at him that should not be repeated but he just laughed. "Clam down ghost girl. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Too much movement could destroy my plans." His eyes flicked towards the red liquid that was pouring into my veins.

"Well could you at least tell me what that stuff is." I demanded hoping he was kidding about the whole 'keep still or you'll hurt yourself thing'.

"Oh Cari that's for me to know and for you to find out." he said smugly. He was really enjoying this. He turned his back to me and walked out of my line of vision, but I knew he was still close.

"Well can you at least tell me how long I've been here?" I blurted. His feet stopped moving.

"Four days." he answered sounding indifferent.

"I-I've been gone for four whole days." I stammered _. 'My family must be losing their minds'_ I thought. I rarely ever leave for one night let alone a whole day.

"Yup, that's what I said. You've been pretty quiet I didn't think you would be asleep that long, but it definitely worked in my favor." I could hear him moving things around on a countertop.

"I know you're working with someone else who is it?" I demanded angrily. I could feel my face heating up. Anger had washed over me in less than a second.

"Well I wouldn't say I was working with someone." Vlad answered calmly. "But I did need some help developing the most important part of my plan"

"Well who was it."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you since you won't be doing anything you want to soon." The way he said 'you' made me feel rather uneasy. "A guy called Freakshow. He's what you may call a master of ghosts."

I shut up after that. The way he was phrasing things was really freaking me out.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **DANNY'S POV**

Five days it had been five days. No trace of Cari. There was nothing, NOTHING, no trace of her. Tucker Sam and I had already checked all of Vlad's known mansions, cabins, and properties. I'd even gone into the ghost zone and searched it like a mad man.

Her parents were losing their minds. They had cops and business friends looking everywhere for her. The problem was that there was no evidence at all. She was in her room one second then the next she was gone.

Tucker, Sam, and I, well more Sam than me and Tucker hadn't been going to school much. And from what I'd witnessed a lot of people at school, people that I wouldn't've expect to see that kind of thing from, like Dash and Paulina seemed rather upset and concerned. I hoped people won't notice the sudden disappearance of Red Shadow. That would cause a whole new problem. As for our absences during finals week, our principle out of some random act of kindness told us that we don't have to take them. A lot of the teachers liked Cari, well besides her excessive locker slamming, and everyone is hoping for her return. I guess everyone was still hoping for the best. As for me I swore I'd never stop looking for her until the day I died.

 **CARI'S POV**

I woke up to Vlad leaning over me adjusting the bag of red liquid. I felt weak and yet again I began to wonder just what that stuff was.

When Vlad realized I was awake he stepped back and smiled, "Today we are going to test to make sure your powers still work. I don't want anything to seem out of the ordinary."

"Why don't you just let me go?" I snarled angrily putting all the force I could muster behind me voice.

"Soon enough. Soon enough." he made his way over to a panel on the wall and unlocked the cover of it so that he could get to the controls. I quickly formulated a plan. It was pretty risky but if I could build up enough adrenalin. I waited for the exact moment when he pressed the button that would release me. I assumed he thought at this point I was too weak to fight back and I was ready to prove him wrong.

I immediately burst up, fire forming at my fists and I shot everything I had at him and then flew as fast as I could towards the door. Sadly, I didn't quite make it Vlad had shifted into his ghost form and shot a ghost ray at my rib cage, and may I say that really hurt.

In less than I heartbeat I turned toward him and screamed my lungs out. Everything in the lab began to fall apart and Vlad was sent flying backwards. I had only seen Danny perform that once so I had no idea how I pulled that off.

I made it out in no way spared of any injuries. If what I felt on that table was bad, it was nothing compared to the way I felt now. It felt like I had taken a second trip though the turned off ghost portal. All I wanted to do was land but I was too terrified Vlad would find me and I had no idea where in the world I was.

I spotted a busy looking area of a town and decided that it would be a relatively safe place to hide. I shot, well more sluggishly fell towards the ground and shifted behind a building. It was then that realized the severity of my injuries. Definitely at least one broken rib fractured wrist and multiple cuts that probably needed stitches. I'd never been that beaten up before. But at that point my top priority was to find out where I was and do so without freaking people out with my appearance.

Luckily I had managed to put my phone in my pajama pocket before I was kidnapped. So after I had found the name of the town I was able to Google it and find out where I was. Apparently I was in some town in North Dakota really close to the Canadian border. That didn't calm me down much. I was a little more than far from home.

"Sam." I said to myself "I can call her maybe they can come and get me." I pulled up Sam's number and my knees began to shake and I felt sick and almost ready to pass out. I had no idea how I had lasted that long. Maybe it was all of my adrenalin trying to get me out of there.

I head Sam pick up, "Cari?" she asked her voice full of hope. At that point I burst into tears.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **SAM'S POV**

I just about jumped out of my skin when my phone rang. I had been really deep in thought and the Doctor Who theme song shattered my dream state. Cari's ringtone is the Doctor Who theme. Being the huge nerd that she is she had made me set it as that. I nearly broke the screen I hit the answer button so hard. "Cari?" I asked urgently I heard her on the other side crying. "Oh my God Cari are you okay."

"Not really." she answered quietly.

"Where are you can we come and get you?" I felt like I was going to cry out of relief but I held it back.

"Sam I'm all the way in North Dakota." her voice was full of pain and exhaustion.

"Do you have a name of a town or city or anything we can go off of?"

"Ya" she answered then she gave me the name of a town. Which I of course had never heard of.

"Okay Cari we are going to come and get you." I promised. I heard her take a shaky breath. "I'm going to call Danny now we will be there as soon as we can."

 **DANNY'S POV**

I was flying around the borders of Amity Park once again looking for Cari when my phone rang. I immediately stopped midflight and wrenched it out of my pocket hoping for some amazing news. Well any news at this point was amazing news. I didn't even bother to look at the contact but I still wasn't surprised to hear her voice. "Hey Danny I have good news and bad news and I'm not giving you on option of which one you want to hear first. I just talked to Cari and I know where she is-"

I cut her off, only I was so shocked I couldn't put my words together very well, "Cari awesome where- is she okay."

"She's In North Dakota and I don't exactly think she's okay. She sounded awful and who knows what Vlad did to her. You need to go get Tucker and I'll head to your house now. We need to leave as soon as we can." She then hung up.

I turned around and flew at light speed towards Tucker's house. My mind was racing at a million miles an hour. But the same few things kept repeating. Cari safe. North Dakota. Sounded awful. Have to get there. Help. It's over.

When I arrived at Tucker's house I just flew through his window and dragged him out of his room by his shirt collar with him yelling, "Hey man what gives!"

"We found Cari. Well not found but we know where she is and we are leaving now to find her."

"Wait really where is she?" Tucker yelled excitedly as we flew straight into my basement.

"Ya she is uh kinda in North Dakota"

I'm sure if Tucker would've been drinking water we could've gotten an amazing spit take. "How did she get all the way over there?" he demanded using a lot of strange arm gestures to enhance his question.

"I have no idea and she was in no condition to be interrogated from what I understand." I said as I set Tucker down and then I landed. Sam was already there.

"So any idea how we are getting all the way to NORTH DAKOTA!" Tucker yelled.

"Uh Danny your parents don't happen to have a helicopter or something would they?" Sam asked hopefully.

I heard the basement door slam and my Dad running down the stairs "Danny boy!" he yelled excitedly "Come see the new ghost hunting chopper I bought. It's up on the roof" he then turned back around and run up to what I assumed would be the roof.

I slowly turned my head to see their expression. And yup they were priceless. "I guess we have a helicopter to steal."

"Let's use the term borrow and let's go get Cari." Tucker said and all three of us ran for the roof.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **SAM'S POV**

I called Cari back when we were about an hour away. By the way who knew Tucker could fly a helicopter.

"Hey Sam you guys here yet?" Cari asked as soon as she picked up, and I hate to say it but she sounded even worse than she had before.

"We are about an hour away Danny was wondering of you could meet us halfway."

"I think I can." she answered but she didn't sound too confident.

"Hey, its okay if you can't it'll just take a little longer." I told her.

"No, no it's okay I'll see you soon." she said then hung up.

"She's on her way." I said turning to Danny.

"Great and then we'll need to get her to a hospital ASAP." Danny said.

The rest of the flight was pretty quiet until we saw the blur of red in the distance.

"Hey guys that's Cari up ahead!" Tucker yelled, he sounded pretty relieved. "You had better go out and get her Danny she doesn't seem too good she's looking altitude pretty fast."

Danny yelled "going ghost" then flew through the wall as fast as he could and carried her back to the helicopter. As soon as Danny set her down I ran over and hugged her. I don't do that often but I was just do happy she was alive and finally back with us.

"Hey Sam" she said quietly after I released her. She had shifted into her human form and she definitely looked pretty bad she was pale and had huge bags under her eyes. There was a weird mark on her arm which looked like it was from some weird needle and she had a couple of bruises. "Ya I know I look really bad." she said with a small laugh. "I think I have a few broken ribs too."

"We're on our way to Amity Park's hospital right now." Tucker said. I could see him plugging something into his PDA

"So Cari what happened?" I asked.

"I'm sorry guys I'm not too sure myself. I don't remember a lot. I don't even remember too much about the night I was kidnapped." She was avoiding eye contact and looking at the ground, but I could tell that she wasn't lying. She was just really upset.

Danny led her over to one of the seats and she sat down looking completely exhausted. "Cari do you remember if he mentioned anything about, well anything?" Tucker asked from the front seat of the chopper.

"Actually ya he mentioned some guy named Freakshow."

Danny and I exchanged looks.

"Wait do you guys know him" she had looked up to see our reaction.

"Ya he used to be able to control ghosts with this red glowing ball thing but we destroyed that thing a long time ago. Also he tried to take over the world with this reality gauntlet thing and in the process almost killed Danny's whole family." I told her.

"Oh" she said quietly. She was barely audible over the sounds from outside the helicopter.

"Damn it." Danny said as he hit his fist against the wall. I had rarely ever heard him swear even when he was in a bad fight. He was usually really positive. "He really had this planned out. He used an unknown lab and he left no evidence none. Even I couldn't track you down. The police had nothing to go off of you were-" He paused for a second I could tell how upset he was, "you were just gone." he finished as his voice almost broke.

"I'm so sorry guys." she said looking down at her shoes again.

"It's okay Cari we'll figure all of this out." I told her.

Eventually she fell asleep leaning on Danny's shoulder. I have to admit I was a little jealous, but I also knew she had no feelings from him. Well at least no more-than-friend-feelings. Plus she knows how much I like him.

The hospital eventually came into view. Tucker landed the helicopter. Danny shook Cari trying the get her up but it wasn't working. "Cari? CARI!" Danny yelled.

Her eyes opened slowly and I began to breathe again; I hadn't realized I had stopped. "We're at the hospital." Danny said helping her up she looked kinda dazed, but she followed. I ran to the nearest phone they had and called her parents to tell then we had found her. I'm sure words can't describe how they felt. Finally all of this is coming to an end


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **CARI'S POV**

All I wanted was to get out of the hospital and go home. I was completely exhausted and the fact that reporters and Doctors and nurses kept asking me so many questions I couldn't think straight didn't help at all. If I could just go home and shift into my ghost form I should be able to hear faster. At least I think I should be able to, but the doctors definitely wouldn't go for that.

What definitely didn't make matters any better was the fact that they also thought I was delusional. They thought that there was no way their precious Mayer could do something like that.

My parents came to see me as soon as they could. Both of them cried with relief. Tucker, Sam, and Danny all kept their distance which I was grateful for, the less people the better.

I also wasn't a big fan on the IV in my hand. I almost screamed bloody murder when they stuck it in my arm. Vlad really screwed me up with that one. I just wished that I knew what that red liquid was.

It was about 9 when everyone had to leave. Although I knew all too well that I would get little to no sleep. I'd stayed overnight at a hospital once before when I was in 7th grade. I'd broken my arm in just the right spot where surgery was needed to fix it. That had probability been the worst night of my life. Well after the whole kidnapping thing, but those are on two completely different levels.

I turned on the mini flat screen TV to entertain myself and what'd ya know there's a reporter right in front of Amity Park's hospital telling the story of how my friends had checked me in. I quickly changed the channel.

Suddenly I heard someone talking in a somewhat whispered tone "Leave." the voice demanded, and the next thing I knew the IV was out of my arm  
and was already to fly out the window in my ghost form. I was only brought back to my senses when an alarmed nurse walked in.

It only got worse when she yelled "You you're the one the kidnapped that girl! Where did u take her this time!?"

I struggled to find words to explain what was going on. Then the voice came back saying the same thing again, "Leave!" I turned around threw the window all the way open and jumped out. I almost hit the ground before the voice whispered "Fly." I instantly flew upwards and off into the dark. I heard distant police sirens. I guessed the nurse had called the cops.

My next thought was to go home but the voice said otherwise, "Danny's!" it said this time it was louder. I veered left and flew towards Danny's house. I had no idea why I was listening to this voice, but it just seemed right.

I flew right into his room and I was so lucky he wasn't changing into his pajamas. Then again I felt kind of bad because he fell off his bed in shock.

"Shhhh!" I hissed running over to help him up.

"Cari! What are you doing here why aren't you in the hospital?" Danny demanded.

"I uh" I couldn't tell him I was hearing voices. He'd think I had completely lost it. "I was discharged?" I told him, although it ended up sounding more like a question.

"Ya sure you were that's why you came here at 10 o'clock. Cari what's going on, does this have anything to do with what Vlad did to you back there?"

I could almost feel my face darken. I had no idea what to say to him. Then the voice came to save the day "Stay overnight."

"Can I just spend the night please? I need time to think things over. Please, just one night." I begged.

"Okay," he agreed, "but if the cops come knocking on my door. I'm turning you in."

"Okay." I laughed in agreement. I transformed back into Cari Silver and looked down at my hospital gown. "Oh and um could I possibly borrow some clothes?" I asked sheepishly.

"Sure I'll go see if Jazz has anything you could borrow." Danny walked out of his room. Once he had closed the door behind him. I rushed over to the window and saw a police car driving towards my house. Great now my parents were going to lose it. God I really screwed this up.

Danny ran back in holding a teal T-shirt and a black pair of shorts. "Here put these on" he threw them over to me.

"Thanks so much. I seriously owe you." I changed in his closet and then stole one of his pillows and lied down on his bedroom floor. I just wished all of this would be sorted out by its self. Also I was really hoping that the red liquid had nothing to do with that voice in my head.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 **CARI'S POV**

I woke up at two in the morning and almost screamed. I had relived everything, and it had been terrifying.

Danny woke up immediately and sprung to my side. "Hey it's okay." he whispered.

I pulled my knees up to my chest. "Danny I just realized something. Vlad wanted me to escape." I looked up to see his surprised expression. "If- if he hadn't wanted me to leave he never would've let me go. He's smart. He wouldn't have underestimated me a second time. Plus I must've been a really slow flyer with the condition I was in." I looked down at the ground, "I just wish I knew what he did to me."

"We'll figure it out don't worry." Danny whispered. He put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a one armed hug.

"I'm going to go out for a little." I said standing up and transforming in Red Shadow, and before he could say anything I jumped out his window and into the night air. It was pretty warm out and the town seemed empty. The peace and quiet felt amazing. I felt like crazy testing my speed and doing flips. I felt so calm I almost couldn't believe this was real. This whole half ghost thing had so many cons but the pros of it were amazing.

I had also thought up a way to not end up in the hospital with my parents not freaking out about me coming back. But I would need Danny's help.

By the time I flew back into his bedroom it was 6 am and almost time for the last day of school.

I landed silently on the end of his bed and sat down not wanting to wake him up yet. I just zoned out until I heard someone push open his door. I almost fell off his bed backwards. Luckily it was only Jazz.

"Cari? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" she asked in a somewhat shocked tone.

"Uh ya about that" I said avoiding eye contact.

"Well just be out of here before Mom or Dad find you." She said with a half-smile.

As she went to head for the door I jumped off his bed ran over to her. "Uh here." I handed her the pajamas Danny had lent me I wouldn't need them if I was planning on being in my ghost form for quite a while. Is that weird?

"Oh thanks." she said as she took them.

"Ya Danny gave them to me last night. I needed to get out of that hospital. But don't worry I figured out a way to sort out that whole thing."

"Uhh okay." she answered sounding unsure.

I just then I realized what this whole thing could possibly look like. "Ohmygosh no this this isn't what it looks like. See I slept on the floor over there." I pointed to the blanket on the floor " And I wasn't even here most if the night I was out flying and-"

Jazz cut me off by putting her hand on my shoulder "Hey calm down" she laughed quietly, "I know you wouldn't do anything like that." she then walked out the door and I let out a nervous laugh.

Danny's alarm clock went off a few minutes later. "Good morning." I said as I threw some clothes at him "I have an idea and I need your help"

"Well I'm hoping you will tell me this idea after I'm fully awake." Danny answered eyes held open.

"Nope you just have to listen. I figured that if we over shadowed some of the doctors we can make it seem as if they released me and that that one nurse was just crazy."

"Maybe, but what about your parents?" He asked as he pulled on his shirt.

"Ya this is my least favorite part. We are probably going to have to over shadow them too." I then turned around so he could change his pants.

"That does seem like the easiest way to clear this up. Probably not the best idea but I got nothing myself. So ya your plan sounds good."

"Oh I also wanna go to school today. I actually kinda miss going."

"Well if you feel up to it go right ahead." Danny said as he headed for the door.

"Ok I'll meet you in the hospital in 10 minutes."

"I'll be there." Danny answered

As he walked out I flew out the window and headed for Amity Parks Hospital.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **SAM'S POV**

Danny didn't meet me and Tucker at school first thing in the morning so we just figured he was hunting down a ghost or something so we went on without him. That hadn't been the first time it had happened.

He didn't show up until the end of first period, but to my complete surprise (and Tucker's too) Cari was with him. "Aren't you supposed to be in like, the hospital" I whispered loudly.

"Well ya but no, Danny helped me sort everything out so it's all good now." Cari said with a smile. I'd missed that smile. "Plus I really wanted to come to school. I guess I just want everything to go back to normal."

"I can make you a schedule so your day can be as normal is possible." Tucker joked. Cari just made a face at him. She seemed in really high spirits.

We talked all of the way to second period about random stuff, but once we entered the classroom multiple gasps could be heard. I guessed that some people hadn't even know she had been found. And for some reason Paulina decided to take it upon herself it welcome her back

"OMG Cari we all missed you sooo much. I'm so happy your back" I pulled my hands into fists.

"Hey Sam calm down." Cari said as she turned to face Paulina. "Okay let's cut to the chase what do you want?"

Paulina acted all offended "I just wanted to welcome you back and everything."

"Well I don't need it thank you very much." she then turned her back on her. Paulina scowled then stomped away angrily.

"Well someone isn't bitter." Tucker said sarcastically. Cari gave a hint of a smile. Danny laughed then let out a small gasp. When he can Cari made eye contact I knew it was time to jump into action.

"I'll cover for you." Tucker said just before both of them took off.

 **CARI'S POV**

Danny and I ran into the hall and transformed into our ghost forms. Then we flew through the roof. Luckily it was only a rogue lion ghost. On the down side we could see Danny's parents running down the street with some new ghost catching equipment.

"We had better get this over with now before your parents get here." I yelled at him. "I'll attack if you get the thermos"

"Sounds good." he yelled back.

I flew towards the lion and began to shoot at it. 'Hit Jack' the voice whispered in my head. I almost came to a dead stop "Wait. What? No!" I yelled inside my head.

'Hit Jack' I could almost hear the anger in the voice now. "No!" I said this time out loud. But before I could do anything else my arm moved of its own accord and aimed at Danny's dad. I tried to pull it away with my other arm but a ball of flames shot out of my hand and just missed Danny's dad. Luckily Danny hadn't noticed since he was sucking up the ghost wolf. So I took that opportunity to leave before things got worse.

'No go back' the voice demanded. "You can't make me" a said with a bitter tone. 'Don't you test me' I felt my legs trying to pull me the other way. I used all of my strength to keep myself going where I wanted to go.

I was now very convinced that whatever this was it was Vlad's doing. Danny had mentioned how Vlad had a thing against his Dad but I didn't know he hated him so much he wanted him dead. Other than that small detail he was gonna use me to kill him! I have to tell Danny, but how would I go about that. I couldn't just go up to him and say "oh hey Danny the voice inside me head is trying to make me kill your Dad." So I would just have to keep as far away from Mr. Fenton and do my best to ya know keep control of my own body.

I heard Danny land quietly behind me. "Hey why'd you run off?"

"Uh no reason I just don't want your Mom targeting me. I kinda value my life." hey I came up with a good excuse, go me.

"Oh ya. Well we had better get back. I'm sure you don't wanna miss anymore school."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 **TUCKER'S POV**

Cari was acting really strange. She kept blowing us off or making weird excuses so that she could leave. She had even stopped coming to play video games with us.

I had tried to ask her what was up but she just said she was tired. Then she would hang up the phone. With the way she was acting now I wouldn't be surprised if soon she just disappeared altogether again.

Not only was she blowing us off but she would completely space out or say really weird out of context things. I asked Danny about it and he said that when they were fighting ghosts she would constantly mutter nonsense to herself.

We were all really worried. I thought that whatever was going on had to be connected to whatever Vlad did to her. It was the only logical reason.

Sam, Danny, and I came up with a plan to try and get some information out of her. We were all going to go down to the lab and try and get some answers. We were going to lay down the law. Grill the truth out of her.

Well not really we were just going to ask her what was up.

 **CARI'S POV**

It was getting worse. I was losing track of time and I would end up in places with no memory of how I got there. Plus Sam Tucker and Danny we getting pretty suspicious. I had managed to avoid Danny's house for a while that seemed to be the voices main goal was to get me to eliminate Danny's dad.

I was afraid that soon I would lose complete control then the voice could do whatever it wanted with me. I really wanted to tell my friends what was going on, but I just couldn't bring myself it do it.

'Last chance to do this with your own free will.' The voice chimed it.

'I'm not going to do that not now not ever' I thought angrily.

'It's funny how you keep saying you won't do this or you'll never do that. Do you have any idea as to what I've already made you do? You know what it's probably better that you don't know.'

"What- what have I done?" I asked, only this time out loud.

'You have about 30 seconds to make a decision. Then say goodbye it your mind.'

I began to panic. I pulled out my phone and called Danny luckily he was on speed dial and he picked up I the first ring. "Danny whatever you do don't let me near your house. And- and if I do anything strange don't hesitate to take-"

'Time' the voice yelled triumphantly. Suddenly I had no control over anything. But I could still kinda tell what was going on just before everything went dark and what was said to Danny didn't make this situation any better.

 **DANNY'S POV**

"Don't hesitate to take me out. Ya know if you can." her voice sent chills down my back.

I turned around to look at Sam and Tucker. I guess my face said it all.

"What happened to her?" Sam asked

"She- she just told me that if she does anything weird that- that I should kill her."

"What?!" Sam yelled.

"She's completely lost it." Tucker grumbled.

All of a sudden I heard a huge crash then my Dad yelling. We all turned to look at the stairs. "I really hope that isn't Cari" I whispered as I ran upstairs.

The scene I saw once I reached the kitchen wasn't pleasant. Cari was floating in full ghost form above my parents who had their ghost weapons pointed at her. She had a downright evil look on her face.

"Danny go back down to the lab!" my mom yelled.

"I knew this ghost girl was no good." my Dad said triumphantly. "Now we have her."

Cari smirked "The names Red Shadow you incompetent oaf." Cari growled as she gathered a ball of flame in her hands.

"Dude you've gotta take her out!" Tucker insisted.

"I'm not gonna kill her." Danny yelled through clenched teeth.

"No you just need to get her out of here or contain her." Sam added.

I nodded and ran up to the third floor. Passing Jazz on the way. "Wait Danny what's going on!" she yelled after me.

"Jazz don't go down there. Cari," I paused for a second trying to sum up what was going on, "she's lost it." I continued to run going ghost on the way. As soon as I was above the kitchen I fazed through the ceiling down into the now all-out battle that was taking place.

Cari was rapid firing a mix of fire and ghost rays at my parents. My mom and dad were trying to fight back but it didn't look to good. Cari was definitely winning.

I lunged at her before she noticed that I was there. "Get off me." she snarled. She managed to get on top of me and pinned me down by my neck. "Don't get in my way Danny." when she said that I could swear her eyes had turned bright red.

She threw me across the room when I hit the wall so hard I broke through it. Which was actually kinda lucky on my part since I changed back into my human form. I quickly jumped back onto my feet changing into my ghost form once again.

"Red back away from them" I yelled throwing myself back at her.

"I said don't get it my way you freak!" Cari screamed as loud as she could activating her ghostly wail.

"Everyone get down." I yelled moving in front of my parents because I doubted they would listen to me, and of course I was right. On the other hand I was thrown back so hard I'm surprised I didn't pass out.

"Danny she's taking your Dad!" Sam yelled her voice filled with terror.

I looked up to see Cari lifting my Dad, who was in a huge net, and making her way towards the ceiling. Tucker ran after them trying to grab the net containing my dad before it turned intangible. But he missed it by a millisecond and fell on his face.

Then just as quick as it had all started everything was quiet again. It took a second for everyone to really take in what had happened. It also took a few seconds to realize that I was still in my ghost form and my mom was giving me some very confused looks.

I quickly got up and took off trying to see where they had gone, but they were out of sight. This was definitely Vlad's doing, but right now I couldn't afford to go after them blindly. I had to go back and check on my mom.

I flew into the basement and ran up the stairs in my human form. "Mom are you okay?" I asked running over to her.

Tucker and Sam were checking out the damage.

"Danny she kidnapped your father." She sobbed.

"Don't worry mom I'll get him back. Even if it's the last thing I do." I said walking her into the living room.

I didn't care of Vlad was controlling Cari, I would never forgive her for this.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 **VLAD'S POV**

"Great job Red" I said with a wide smile. She had successfully captured Jack Fenton.

"Oh you're very welcome." Cari replied with a smirk on her face.

"The problem is Red you could've seriously injured Danny or worse Maddie." I said with a stern look.

"Hey, I got the job done. Why are you complaining?" she snarled back.

"Hey your job was to get rid of Jack so that I could be the only one Maddie would love." I had to raise my voice so that I could talk over Jacks pounding and repetitive yelling of "Vladdy how could you!" I'd have to transfer him to a sound proof box for my own sanity.

"Well that could be a problem considering she still gives a lot of her attention to her kids." she said as she stared daggers as me. I guessed the anger was a little side effect. Hopefully it wouldn't get too out of hand, but if it did I could always reprogram her with some new orders.

"That won't be necessary." I said calmly.

"Oh well can I take them out anyway?" she asked sounding kind of excited.

"I said that will not be necessary." She was beginning to annoy me. If she kept up like this I would definitely have to change her orders. Unless something had changed and now that little voice I had put in her head had somehow evolved. That would not be good.

"Hey Red how about we go and check to make sure your orders are, you know, from me."

"Oh that won't be necessary." she responded passively. "And I have a new goal by the way. I'm going to take out every ghost in this town until I reign supreme."

"Wait Red those aren't your orders, and if you won't let me test you willingly I'll have to take you down using force." I told her threateningly.

To my surprise she laughed, "Ya wanna hear the fun part though. Taking out every ghosts includes half ghosts." I saw her hands beginning to flame up.

I quickly shifted into my ghost form ignoring Jack's yells of "Wait Vlad you a ghost" or at least something like that. I then split myself into three and aimed ever ghost ray at her.

"You're funny Vlad." she said with a wide grin "I'm way stronger than the original Red. She had so much unlocked potential. I'm sure she would be grateful for what I've done, ya know if she was still conscious." She them split herself into 3 and we both fired at the same time.

I managed to block 5 out of the 6 columns of fire she shot at me. She flew out from behind the shield she had created after she had fused herself back together. I managed to keep my shield up so she ended up running into it and being shot into the lab wall.

I jumped up and walked over ready to destroy her one I made it over to her ready to fire everything I had at her. She looked up at me an evil grin across her face and I knew what she had planned wasn't going to be good for me.

This was definitely an experiment gone wrong


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 **CARI'S POV**

I finally came back to my senses back in my own bedroom. Though I had no idea how I got there. I just felt power hungry and angry for no reason. I wanted to rip off the head of every ghost is ever seen. Well not that I'd never felt that was before but this was way different.

I decided to call Danny in hope of finding out what had happened. I pulled out my phone then began to have second thoughts. What if I had killed Danny's dad. Or worse what if I had done something to Danny or Tucker or Sam! I really wasn't sure I wanted to know. If something had happened I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt.

'Ya I think your right just don't call him. Its better you don't know yet' the voice cut in.

"Wait, what did you make me do?" I muttered angrily under my breath. A cold sweat broke out on the back of my neck.

'I said you don't really need to know. But I guess if you're desperate you could call him and hear for yourself.' I could imagine whoever's voice this was grinning evilly is.

That settled it I had to call Danny. The fear of not knowing had to be worse than the guilt that may come with it. I pressed 4 and listening to the endless ringing. I was just about to hang up having second thoughts for the second time, when Danny answered.

"Where did you take my Dad!?" he screamed angry.

I sat in silence stunned as even more fear settled in "I... I don't know."

"Ya sure is that a secret too now along with the secret that your completely psycho! You could've killed me my mom and my friends. What the heck is wrong with you?"

"I tried to call and tell you I just" tears started coming to my eyes.

'Oh don't cry it'll make you sound so helpless and weak.' the voice said sarcastically.

"URGH shut up and get out of my head!" I yelled accidentally dropping my phone.

"Cari what was that." Danny asked as I picked up my phone.

"It was that stupid voice it keep telling me crazy things and its making me do other things too." my voice got quieter as my sentence went on.

"Like destroying my house and almost sending multiple people to the hospital and trapping my dad and then flying off to give him to Vlad." Danny said angrily. "You should've told us way sooner Cari. We are or were your friends. And ya know it may be better for all of us if you just loose this number." Then he hung up.

I sat there my phone still in my hand trying to steady my breath. My mind was trying to process everything at top speed and that still wasn't enough.

'How about we go pay Danny a visit.' the voice suggested.

'How about no' I thought.

Suddenly the room heated up hinting a ghost was nearby. "This is not a good time." I muttered as I shifted into my ghost form.

'You've just made a huge mistake. Well for yourself not for me' the voice laughed.

I tried to shift back before whatever the voice is took over me. I guess I hadn't realized that the voice could only truly control me when I was in my ghost form. So ya it was right I had made a huge mistake.

 **DANNY'S POV**

As soon as I hung up the phone my ghost sense went off. "Really now is not the best time. Unless you wanna be completely demolished, then ya this is the best time." I yelled as I flew out the window.

The ghosts turned out to be Johnny 13 luckily Kitty wasn't with him. One less thing to worry about. I chased him all the way to Cari's street a place I wasn't exactly overjoyed to be entering.

Before I could go any farther a blur of red and black shot past me and tackled Johnny 13 knocking him off his motorcycle.

His shadow went after me though. Eventually I was able to get it under the now illuminated street lights dissolving it. I went back to see where Johnny had ended up. I wasn't too pleased with the sight.

Red had him held up by his shirt collar her whole body almost completely surrounded by flames. I was almost too scared to get any closer. I could hear her talking to him in an almost whispered tone but he looked terrified.

What could've turned someone like Cari into that? She had said something about a voice in her head. Maybe that was why she would mutter to herself constantly. Maybe it was Vlad's voice, but that doesn't exactly explain why it how or if she was being controlled.

It was just hard to wrap my head around what could turn someone like Cari into a monster like that.

Cari then did something I'd never seen her do. She moved her hands in circular motions and I could feel the wind speed pick up. Eventually Jonny was sucked into a mini tornado and once the storm had calmed he was gone.

None of us had ever thought of Cari having any other powers let alone another elemental power. But at this point it only made her more dangerous. I well we had to get whatever was doing this out of her ASAP.

After the air had calmed down. Cari spun sound to face me and I was shocked to see that her eyes were a bright flaming red and she just looked completely crazed. Almost like I had when Freakshow had controlled me, but she seemed to be on a whole different level of insanity. But none of it added up. How had Vlad acquired Freakshow's ghost controlling powers? Freakshow would never work with anyone. And whatever her "orders" where just didn't seem right. They just seemed so reckless. The fact that he wanted to get rid of my Dad made sense but with the way Cari carried out those orders she could've seriously injured my mom. Which is definitely something Vlad would not want.

I just wanted the old Cari back.

"So Danny. You're a little late." Cari said in a disturbing tone. "Once you're gone, oh man, taking over this town will be so much easier. I just can't wait to see how far I can go. Maybe I'll even take over the world both yours and the ghost zone. Wouldn't that be fun?"

She tilted her head and smiled. That when I realized not only would this be a fight to get her to the lab, it would also be a fight for my life."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 **DANNY'S POV**

Cari took the first shot at me, then it was an all-out war. There was only one slight difference between our fighting styles. She was fighting to kill me. I was fighting to save one of my best friends.

I guess there was one other difference, Cari was insanely strong. I guess when you put all of your morals in the very back of your mind and fill the rest of it with rage and the need for power you have nothing left to hold you back. Plus she had the power of two elements which wasn't helping me either.

I managed to hit her a few times but then she decided that she wasn't taking our fight seriously enough so she split herself into three. So I performed the same task. We were fighting on three intense fronts.

 **TUCKER'S POV**

I woke up to a huge crash and then a bang that sounded from outside my house. At first I just figured that it was thunder until I saw flashes of green and red through the slits of my blinds. I quickly ran over and pulled them up to confirm my thoughts. Danny and Red were in midair and it looked like they were locked in a pretty intense fight. Especially since they had each split themselves into 3.

I was just about to call Sam when the middle Danny was hit and was sent downwards towards the concrete. I ran downstairs as fast as I could so that I could check on him.

He landed in my neighbor's driveway. I ran over to him hoping to find out what was going on, but I didn't even get the chance to ask because as soon as I was within hearing range Danny started talking in a quiet and very rushed voice. "I need you and Sam to get to my house and get my mom and sister out of there. Once Cari's in the perimeter turn on the ghost shield." He didn't have time to say anything else. He pushed off the ground and flew back up the greet Cari with a punch to the face.

I didn't stay to watch the rest. I had to trust the Danny had a plan. I dialed Sam's number and told her to get to Danny's house. After I hung up I ran to my garage to grab my electric scooter, turned it up to max speed and then raced over to Danny's.

As you could assume Mrs. Fenton was not too happy to see me on her doorstep at quarter to 12.

"Is Danny with you too?" She demanded "he was supposed to be home hours ago."

"Uh no Mrs. Fenton." I answered craning my neck to try and see over her shoulder. "But is Jazz here I have a very important question to ask her."

We both heard footsteps and looked to see Sam running towards the house. "Sam, Tucker what on earth is going on here?" She demanded angrily.

"Look Mrs. Fenton we are really sorry to show up here at this time but we really need to talk to Jazz. It's urgent." Sam said. She sounded pretty out of breath. I guessed that she had run the whole way.

"Fine if it's urgent I guess I can't say no." Mrs. Fenton let us in reluctantly and we ran upstairs to get Jazz. Sam burst into her room first. Luckily she was up reading a book.

"Sam? Tucker? What are you two doing here this late?" she asked, closing her book.

"We need you and your mom to get out of here." I told her.

"Wait why? What's going on?" She asked as she stood up.

"Danny's fighting Red right now. And- And it's pretty ugly. I think he is going to trap her here. I think he wants you and your Mom away from the house just in case something goes wrong."

"I'll go and try to convince my mom to leave but I wanna stay. I'm sure I could help."

"Jazz this isn't Cari I doubt Danny even wants this evacuation to be taking this long." Sam said quickly.

"Fine, but you two do your best to stay safe. And try to keep my little brother safe too." Jazz said just before she left the room. I knew she had tons of questions and that she really wanted to stay but I guess she also knew how dire the situation was.

We trusted Jazz to get the job done so we ran upstairs getting ready to set off the ghost shield. We watched as the bright colors of red, green, orange, and white flashed through the air. In less than a minute they were within 5 feet of being in range of the ghost shield. Danny created a pillar of ice which pushed her back 6 feet. Sam hit the button and the ghost shield activated.

Red slammed herself against the invisible wall. "There ya go now just to get you into the lab." Danny yelled. He then shifted into his human form pulling out one of his Dads newer inventions a rope that no ghost can break. As soon as he crossed into his front yard he yelled "going ghost" and before you could even blink your eyes he had her tied up.

Sam and I ran down to the front door and helped him drag Cari in, and man was she strong. We almost had her down the stairs when Danny's mom came in. "No Jazz I'm not going back. I don't care if you want a jumpsuit we are not waiting in front of the Silver's house all night."

I spun around just in time to see Red shift back into Cari.

"Sam tucker go to the lab now ill handle this" neither of us hesitated to get down the stairs.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

 **DANNY'S POV**

"Mrs. Fenton," Cari began to scream, "help the ghost boy, he's dragging me down to the lab." I have to admit her acting skills were amazing, she sounded genuinely terrified. Sadly her acting skills were not working in my favor and since she was in her human forms the effects of the rope were not as strong

My mom came running into the room pointing a gun at me. I had to drop the rope to shield myself from her shot. When I looked back at Cari she had already wriggled out of the rope. "Way to go Mrs. Fenton." Cari said in a very odd and rather disturbing tone while walking towards my mom.

"You are a really good ghost hunter," Cari stopped and made direct eye contact with my mom, her head slightly tilted to the right, "but that makes you a problem." She continued to maintain eye contact as she shifted back into her ghost form.

"C-Cari you're a-a ghost." my mom stuttered before she aimed her gun at the girl I was trying to save, "Not only that, you're the ghost who took Jack. Ill destroy you!" she screamed as she began to fire at everything and anything.

I flew through my mom's reign of destruction and tackled Red and somehow managed to drag her down to the lab before one of my mom's attacks landed on her. Tucker figured out what was going on and bolted the lab door so that my mom couldn't follow us.

"Quick someone find something to hold her still!" I yelled as Cari stood back up and regained her sense of direction.

Sam ran over to Cari holding a Fenton Thermos and sucked her up. "Sorry Cari" she whispered as she screwed on the lid although it was hard to hear her over the banging on the lab door.

"We have to think of something quick." Tucker said after he had returned from the stairs.

"I hate to say it but I think we need to go have a chat with Vlad." I said shifting back into my human form.

"Ya like he's gonna help us. He did this to her!" Sam shouted she was clenching her teeth so hard it made my jaw hurt to look at her.

"Then we'll force information out of him." I told her simply.

"Should we take her with us?" Tucker asked pointing towards the thermos in Sam's hand.

"Ya just in case."

"Now that we have that figured out, what are we going to do about your mom?" Tucker asked.

"I'll go tell her that the ghost boy flew away. Hopefully she won't realize that the ghost shield is still on though."

After I ran up the stairs and told my mom my very well thought out lie and we all headed off into the ghost zone. Sam and Tucker kept the Fenton Thermos in the Spector Speeder with them. I lead the way to Vlad's portal. The scene we found on the other side was not a good one. Glass was shattered and spread everywhere, lights were flickering and sparks were showering the floor at random intervolves.

"What do you think happened here?" Tucker asked as he kicked aside a broken chair.

"I'm going to place my bets on a ghostly battle." Sam said as she inspected a damaged door.

I kicked around a few damaged items but immediately stopped when I spotted a huge glass box the seemed undamaged. When I turned to get a better look at it. Inside it I could see my Dad's unmistakable orange jumpsuits. "Dad!" I yelled just before I shifted into my human form and ran over to him, Sam and Tucker following directly behind me. My Dad was slumped against the far corner of the box. I began to panic and started hitting every button I could in order to open the box. After what seemed like forever the box collapsed into the floor and I ran over to my Dad.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

 **DANNY'S POV**

I had Tucker and Sam help me drag my Dad into the Spector Speeder. He was kinda out of it he kept yelling nonsense, but one thing did stick in my head was "Vlad ghost." I guessed that he had shifted in front of my dad. I bet that if he did it to gloat or to fight Cari. Both seemed pretty likely. After he was strapped in Sam and I went to look around some more. We left Tucker to stay with my Dad. Sam went to the right side of the lab I checked out the left.

"Hey Danny!" Sam yelled frantically. "Get over here now."

I ran over to the lab table she was standing next to. When I looked under it I saw torn pieces of cloth most likely came from whatever Vlad had been wearing at the time of the fight. "Where do you think he went?" Sam asked as we both stood back up.

"I don't know but I'm going to go check upstairs." I looked around to see if my Dad could see me. Once I had deemed it safe I shifted back into my ghost form. "Could you keep looking around down here?" Sam nodded, then I fazed through the ceiling. Once I was on the first floor I began to look for any sign of Vlad. All of the lights were out which made it look a little creepy, but the darkness didn't affect my eyesight at all.

I continued to fly down the halls until I caught sight of a room that did have a light on. I put on an extra burst of speed and flew into the room. Vlad was sitting on his bed, his arm in a sling and a lot of cuts and bruises everywhere else. Before I even had a chance to say anything he pick up a hand gun and pointed it at me. He shot a bullet which I was able to dodge easily since it was a regular bullet. I guessed that he'd kinda lost it you can't hurt a ghost with a normal bullet. "What the heck Vlad!?" I yelled.

He dropped the gun and sat up a bewildered look on his face "Danny?" he asked quietly.

"Uh ya it's me." I said as I floated closer.

"Stay back!" he yelled as he picked up a larger gun, this time one of his ghost hunting guns.

"Woah woah calm down. I'm not here to fight you today. And frankly I'm not in the mood to. We - I want to know what's up with Cari. I mean what did you do to her?"

Vlad looked down at his sheets. "Everything went wrong." his said as his eyes widened. Thinking about her really seemed to hurt him. What had she done to him?

"How do we stop her?"

"It's not her anymore, something went wrong, you can't it's too strong."

"Vlad you need to help us out here. We have her restrained for now."

His head shot up, "How?"

"That-that doesn't matter. But I need to know how to undo whatever you've done to her."

"Destroy the ghost." Vlad muttered.

"Wait you mean destroy her ghost half?" I yelled. Vlad just nodded.

We sat there is silence, minus Vlad's heavy breathing. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from yelling at him again. I didn't want to have to take that away from her. But at the same time I knew that if she knew what her ghost half was causing her to do she wouldn't hesitate to do anything that could possibly stop this. Even if it meant destroying part of herself.

"Thanks Vlad!" I said with new enthusiasm just before I ran out of the room. I was halfway down the hall then remembered Vlad's condition. So I flew back to his room "Oh and we'll take you to a hospital." I picked him up piggy-back-style. "Well I never pictured myself doing this." I muttered under my breath then I flew down to the lab


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

 **DANNY'S POV**

It took a while to get everyone into the Spector Speeder my Dad was none too happy to be with Vlad and Vlad was none too happy to be dragged down to the lab. Tucker drove us back to my parent's lab and Sam was in charge of holding the Fenton Thermos that Cari was trapped in. I was talking to 911 requesting an ambulance to take Vlad and my Dad to the hospital. My Dad didn't seem like he needed to go, but I assumed he was majorly dehydrated.

We flew into the lab just as I hung up. I pushed open the doors and turned to Sam and Tucker, "I'm going to go see if my mom is back from looking for the ghost boy. If she is I'll tell her that we found Dad." They both nodded and I headed for the stairs.

I found her sitting on the couch with Jazz, it sounded like they were having a serious conversation. I cleared my throat to get their attention. Jazz looked up first "Danny!" she yelled as she flew over and hugged me.

"Where have you been?!" my mom said as she joined in on the hug.

"Tucker, Sam, and I found Dad." I told them after they had released me. "He's down in the lab, Vlad's with him and there's an ambulance on the way."

"Oh my. Jack!" my mom yelled just before she ran towards the lab door. After she was gone I turned to Jazz.

"So what's the whole story Danny?" She asked while we headed over to the couch.

"Cari and I ended up in basically a fight to the death, well she was trying to kill me, I wasn't trying to kill her. I managed to get her back here and she tried to kill mom, after she shifted forms in front of her." I ignored Jazz's gasp and kept going. "Eventually Sam was able to suck her into a Fenton Thermos, she's still in it right now. Then we went to Vlad's and the place was a total wreck Dad was in the glass box thing so we got him in the Spector Speeder and I went to ask Vlad what we could do about Cari." Jazz kept nodding to show that she was listening. "Well Vlad's not exactly okay. I mean less okay than normal, but he did tell me what I need to do the stop Cari or stop whatever is making her do all of this."

"What do you have to do?" Jazz asked with a shaky voice.

I shook my head then looked at the ground "We have to destroy her ghost half, but I can't think of how to destroy it completely or a way that won't destroy her human self."

We sat in silence and I could tell that Jazz was really thinking hard, she had never said it but she kinda viewed Cari as a younger sister. I was just getting ready to say something when the ambulance pulled up. "I'd better go get the door and stuff."

I directed the paramedics to the lab and was going to follow them but Jazz grabbed my shoulder and whispered "Danny, I have an idea." I turned to face her, "This is gonna sound crazy, like really crazy, but what if you froze her ghost."

"Wait what?" I asked bewildered.

"I mean like you ghost half is kinda powered by your ice powers ya know because of your ghost sense. Well Cari's ghost half is powered by fire and heat, so technically shouldn't you be able to freeze out her ghost half."

I stared at her trying to put all of that together. "Jazz I think that could work. The only problem is she'd have to be out of the thermos long enough for me to do it, and she would have to be in her human form."

"You could put the Spector Deflector on her." Jazz suggested.

"Jazz you are amazing." I said as I gave her a quick hug. The paramedics passed behind us carrying my Dad and Vlad on two separate stretchers my Mom following behind them.

"I'll go down to the lab. Can you go and check to see if the ghost shield is on then go down to the lab ,make sure you lock the door behind you." Jazz nodded and we headed our separate ways.

Once I was in the lab I went over the plan with Tucker and Sam. They both thought it was a crazy idea, but neither of them had a better idea, so we stuck with the original.

"Okay Danny the Ghost Shield is still running." Jazz said once she had joined us in the lab.

"Okay guys when I say go, Sam you let Red out and Tucker you put the Spector Deflector in her and try to not get yourself killed."

"Wow Danny that for the encouragement." Tucker said sarcastically.

Jazz had a few other ghost fighting weapons tucked into her belt just in case something went wrong.

"Ready 3...2...1...GO!"

Sam pressed the release button and Red flew out of her thermos prison. The temperature of the room instantly skyrocketed, all of the heat radiating off of her. Tucker lunged forewords and successfully put the belt around her waist, receiving some burns on his hands in the process.

All of us backed up as electric shocks passes through her body weakening her. Eventually the temperature of the room dropped as she struggled to keep herself in her ghost form.

As she was shifting back and forth I shifted into Danny Phantom and waited for just the right moment. "Hey Danny?" Sam asked as she tapped me on the shoulder. "How did you planning keeping her in her human form?"

"Well I was just gonna keep the Spector Deflector on her. Oh wait."

"Ya" Sam said quietly.

"I guess I'm just gonna have to deal with it." I yelled just before I lunged at her pinning Cari, one of my best friends, to the floor turned my hands intangible and put them into her chest.

I located a source of heat just below her heart, I had to be extremely careful. As I activated my ice powers I could feel the Spector Deflector draining my energy. Soon I couldn't feel any heat at all. In fact after I released her she looked almost blue. I began to panic. "We need blankets and hot water and anything that is slightly warm, but nothing really hot. I'll grab bandages for Tucker's hands."

Sam, Jazz and I ran out of the lab and grabbed everything we could think of to warm her up. In the end I had grabbed a box of bandages, several sweaters and a heating pad. Jazz and Sam just grabbed as many blankets as they could carry.

When we went back down Cari was sitting up and looking around, she wore a blank expression and her eyes were no longer amber, the color looked like it had almost completely faded away, now they were just a very light blue. It was very unsettling to see, she almost didn't look like Cari anymore with her now very pale skin, white lips, and sapphire eyes. She tilted her head slightly as we came closer to her

"Here Tucker." I said in order to get his attention. I handed him the box of bandages which he accepted gratefully.

I then looked back at Cari she was staring directly at Sam, "What did I do?" she asked in a small voice.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

 **CARI'S POV**

We sat in the Fenton's lab for hours. They told me everything that had happened, down to the very last detail. Some of those details I could've gone without ever knowing. The only reason we stopped talking was because Mrs. Fenton came back with Mr. Fenton. I was still wrapped in blankets when she came down the stairs so we didn't see each other at first, but when she locked eyes with me I could feel hatred and fear radiating off of her. She whipped out a Fenton Ghost Taser and went at me.

Tucker pulled me out of the way just in time. I scrambled backwards towards Danny. "Mrs. Fenton please stop it's me. It's just me please stop." I cried I could feel my entire body shaking.

"Ya mom stop she's not a ghost." Danny yelled as he stood up and stood in front of me.

"If you don't believe them just scan her." Tucker said exchanging Mrs. Fenton's Taser for a ghost sensor.

Mrs. Fenton looked down at it then turned to face me. I stood up. My knees felt like they could give out from under me. It would take a while for me to get all of my strength. Danny left my side to go look over his Mom's shoulder. Making it seem like he was only curious about whether or not I would show up on the radar.

A green beam went from my head to my feet. Then a smooth voice said "No ghost detected" I let out a long breath. That was it the final sign that this whole thing was over. I smiled at her "See it's just me. No...ghost" I sat back down on the floor and wrapped another blanket around myself avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Oh Cari I'm so sorry." she knelt down next to me. "You look really sick should I call your parents to pick you up." I nodded. She pulled out her phone and walked upstairs.

I looked up at my friends and Jazz, "That's it guys. You plan worked. I'm sure it'll take a little while to get rid of this slight chill but other than that I'll be fine." I looked over at Danny a fake smile plastered on my face, "Can you handle the ghosts on your own?"

"Hey he's not alone we can still help him!" Tucker cut in.

I laughed "You know what I mean."

Danny laughed too "You have absolutely no faith in me do you?"

"None whatsoever"

"Cari your mom's here!" Mrs. Fenton yelled down from the top of the lab stairs.

"Need any help?" Sam asked.

My first thought was 'No I'm not a baby I can do it myself.' then I realized that would be a total lie so I gave her a mumbled yes. She put my arm around her shoulder and we walked upstairs. I did my best to only put a very small amount of my weight on her. When I sat down in the car I promised to call her later that night and closed the door. Then before my Mom could say anything I turned the heat on high.

"Geeze Cari its 90 degrees outside." she said as she turned it back down.

"Well I'm freezing my butt off." I responded as I crossed my arms.

"Mrs. Fenton is right, you are sick." she put her hand against my forehead while keeping her eyes on the road. "You don't feel warm. Actually you feel really cold. Should I call and schedule a doctor's appointment?"

"No mom I'm sure I'll be fine." I began to reach for the heat dial but my mom swatted my hand away. We sat in silence the rest of the thankfully short drive. I kept waiting for my ghost sense to go off, but of course it never did.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

 **CARI'S POV**

It took about three days for the chills to go away and I was extremely depressed during those three days. I pretty much refused to talk to anyone. I locked myself in my room, lights off, and then spent the day covered in blankets trying to sleep the pain away. Every emotion hurt. Guilt, was what I felt most often. Scenes I created in my head constantly played through my dreams. Scenes where I had killed my friends because they couldn't stop me. Scenes where I destroyed Amity Park in a fit of rage. And when I wasn't feeling guilty I was longing for my ghost half. I felt and still feel so empty without it. If I put my hand over my heart I can still feel the cold beneath my skin where Danny froze my ghost core. I know that will never go away.

I hadn't even bothered to look at my phone and I was sure my parents were starting to get worried. Although they hadn't bothered to stay home for more than 7 hours at a time and they used that time to sleeping.

I was planning on migrating to the main floor sometime today and try to eat an actual meal. But before that I decided to check my phone. The whole lock screen was covered in notifications. I had 32 emails and 64 texts. Most of them were from Sam Danny and Tucker. It took a long time to read through all of them.

They were all so amazing. I read Sam's first. Most of the messages were her yelling in all caps "CALL ME!" but eventually she started sending me these paragraphs which consisted of her telling me how everything is going to be okay and that everyone is really worried about me. I smiled as I read them. They were something that I really needed.

Tucker's texts were mostly cat pictures and Internet memes. I guess that was his way of trying to cheer me up.

It worked.

Danny's texts really hit home though. I guess it's because he understands what it's like to be forced to do things under the influence of mind control and he has an idea of what it would be like to lose your ghost half. That's just one thing Sam and Tucker will never understand. It took me a while to stop crying after I had finished reading all of their messages, but all of my tears were bitter sweet. Having a ghost half fills so much of your life and becomes part of your whole being. Losing it feels like you've lost half your heart and like you no longer have anything to live for. It took me a while to stop crying after I had finished reading all of their messages, but all of my tears were bitter sweet since I was also grinning like an idiot while I continued to stare at the screen.

With my newfound motivation I decided it would be a good time to try to eat something. So I wrapped my favorite blanket (it's awesome it has really cool flame designs on it. Plus it's really soft.) around my shoulders and headed for the kitchen. And my amazing balancing skills helped my run into the side of the kitchen doorway. I continued on, to the fridge with my now bruised shoulder and pulled out a bowl of pasta.

It wasn't till after I had heated it up and sat down at the counter that I realized four people were watching me from the living room. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and my mom were all sitting together watching me. So being the genius that I am I gawked at them, then looked at my pasta, and then looked back at them. "Uhh were you guys just sitting there watching me make pasta? In complete silence?" I asked sounding extremely confused.

"Well that wasn't our intention but ya I guess we were." My mom said as she stood up. "I'm glad to see your finally eating. I wish you'd agree to see a doctor. I really think you should go."

"I'm fine mom I think I'm over it." I said jamming my fork into the pasta. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked looking at my friends.

"Uhh you've kinda been M.I.A. for three days. What did you expect uis to do?" Sam asked.

"Uh"

"Ya you don't call you don't write." Tucker said as he stood up and walked over to lean on the counter I was eating off of. "But I'm kinda glad you didn't write I really didn't want to have to pick up a pencil."

"They were worried about you." My mom said as she set her hand on my shoulder.

"Well if you're felling up to it we're going to the Nasty Burger later." Danny said but it sounded like he really wanted me to come even if I was dying.

"Ya I'll be there. Just text me when you're leaving" I smiled at the three of them.

"Then we should get going. We just wanted to check up on you." Sam announced as she headed for the door.

"Thanks for the cookies Mrs. Silver!" Tucker yelled as he exited our house. I hadn't noticed the plate on the coffee table until then. Wow was I out of it.

I shoved the rest of the pasta into my mouth the rushed up to my bedroom. When I pushed open the door I wasn't at all surprised to see Danny sitting on the edge of my bed. "I figured you weren't done talking." I wrapped my blanket closer to my body and sat down next to him.

"No not really." he said with a small smile. "We've missed ya Cari."

"I'm planning on rejoining my normal life sometime soon. The past three days haven't been the best."

"I'm sure they haven't. But ya know we are your friends and we are here for you when you need us." for some reason that made me feel both guilty and relieved. So instead of responding I just looked down at my knees. "I know what you're going through is probably soul crushing. I couldn't imagine losing my ghost half."

"It hurts." I said quietly, "Not losing it but after it's gone." I still hadn't looked up from my knees.

Danny was quiet for a few seconds then he responded, "I wish I could be more of a help."

"No Danny don't worry about that. Without you I'd still be running around trying to kill people." I managed to let out a small laugh.

"I guess." Danny said just before he stood up. "I'll leave you be, but please try to come to the Nasty Burger at like 3 o'clock."

"Okay I'll be there." I said, finally looking up.

Danny nodded as he shifted into his ghost form. "See ya." He yelled as he soared out the window.

"Tucker look out!" I yelled as I ran towards him. A trail of green light following close behind me.

"Wait almost done!" Tucker yelled, angrily pushing the buttons of his PDA. "Done!" he said triumphantly as he pushed one last button. Only he wasn't done quickly enough. I ran into him full force knocking him over. As we were lying on the pavement we watched Skulker fly backwards towards wherever Tucker sent him.

"That was definitely not a record hacking time." Sam said hitting him in his head with her combat boot. He made a face at her and rolled his eyes.

"Ya good thing I'm in shape and was able to keep him distracted long enough." I said as I stood up brushing off my pants.

Danny landed behind us, "So where did you send him?"

"Oh I got a little creative and sent him to the Amity Park sewers." he had a mischievous smile pasted on his face.

Danny laughed and shifted back into his human form. "Well now that we are half an hour late for school what should we do?"

"I say we skip." I said while crossing my arms and a mischievous grin on my face. It's been four months since I lost my ghost powers and ya know, I'm kinda okay with it. It took a long time for me to get over the whole thing though. I still miss flying I'm sure I'll never get over that.

"So video games?" Sam asked.

"Yup video games." Tucker and Danny agreed.

I smiled in agreement ready to go all out against Sam. I still can't beat her at any game. It's really frustrating.

"Come on let's go." Danny said as he grabbed mine and Sam's hands pulling us towards the library. I owe Sam, Tucker, and Danny so much. They've changed my life in so many crazy ways. The school year was also going way better. I was no longer hated by pretty much everyone. I think that all changed at the end of last year when I was kidnapped. People are weird like that.

Ya my life will never ever be the same. I never once imagined myself ghost hunting or having actual friends when I first moved here. Nor did I imagine creating so many enemies. But ya know what? I like my life so much better this way.


End file.
